A Breath of Fresh Air
by MissImagine19
Summary: Ezzy is a chick who's been through some shiz in her time. Now she's on a mission to find her mother which continues to seem like a lost cause, at least until she finds herself in a small town crossing paths with Prince 'Charming'. Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

My Note: How's it, readers? This is my first SOA story so please go easy on me, will ya? Just so ya know, I love me some SOA, especially one Charlie Hunnam. I'm trying to stick to the story line with minor exceptions: I'm making it to where Tara has come back, but she's not on Jax's radar. Not sure yet if her ATF ex will be in here, but I'll cross that bridge when I trip over it. Yall enjoy now, ya hear? I own not of which is SOA! Imagine.

…

Riding in the bed of a rusty ol' 91 pick-up with her long black hair threatening to fly away on the highway wasn't exactly Esmeralda Galavarda's master plan. Not that Ezzy really had a plan, but it was the only option considering she didn't have a car and didn't want to waste money on a bus ticket. She hitchhiked her way from San Diego to Northern Cali in search for her mother, Cassandra Galavarda who had taken off on her 3 years ago when she was 18.

Cassandra had a complicated past even before getting pregnant at the age of 19 with her one and only child, Esmeralda. Ever since she was young she was a free spirit, determined to live her life moment by moment, never settling for anything less than high tide exhilaration. Even after finding out she was going to be a young, single mother- she never let anything stop her from enjoying every moment of every day, even the bad ones.

The bad days consisted of break-ups from douche bag boyfriends and nut cases who she thought could help her enjoy life but just turned out to be another part of her wonderful journey to finding herself and the meaning of life. Each and every notch in her belt was also a mark for when she decided it was time for her to pick up herself by the roots, which never really had time to set in the first place, and move on.

Moving from city to city, state to state, even country to country a few times, had made it better and worse for young Ezzy. It helped her to learn how to form connections with people quickly and since she was always keen on making friends and meeting new people, she sometimes enjoyed the moves. But as Ezzy got older, all she wanted to do was stay with her new friends, make more and not have to worry about how this next relationship was going to turn out.

Some of her mom's boyfriends weren't so bad. There was one who was always bringing her fruit and vegetables from his roommate's garden and asked her about how school was going, but Cassandra broke up with him because he would rather spend the night at home playing board games than going out to the clubs. When Cassandra caught a whiff of a man who was ready to settle, she would high-tail it out of there faster than a whore in church.

When Ezzy was 18 and Cassandra 37, they had ended up in Colorado Springs, CO. Ezzy loved it there, she eyed the mountains with a longing that drove her mother into fits of laughter every time. They were there for almost 11 months when a guy Cassandra was seeing broke up with her because was too 'eccentric' for his liking. A little upset that a man would even consider dumping her made her even more hotheaded than she usually was when it came to this same scenario: "break up = pack up". Except for this time, Ezzy wasn't budging. She had fallen for a guy, a really good guy, and she wasn't going to leave him behind because he mother couldn't make it work.

Ezzy would have her doubts about leaving some of the time, but she always tried to hide it from her mother as much as she could. She loved her mother more than anything in the world, and would do just about anything for her, except for leaving with her- not this time. Shocked at Ezzy's reaction to the traditional steps of getting ready to set off on a new adventure, she started a fight that ended badly, or to sum it all up: Cassandra left without telling Ezzy where she was going, not that she thought that far ahead herself.

Ezzy was so pissed at her, but knew that she would always come back for her, or keep in touch she brushed it off for the time being. After 3 years of no word, Ezzy grew more and more worried but was kept sane by her first and true love who reminded her that her mother was old enough to take care of herself. It wasn't until a life changing event of her own that she left Colorado and began searching for her mother.

She followed a few leads, but mostly she kept hitting dead ends. Finally she got a hold of someone that let her know where Cassie was headed some time back, and who she was going to see. Taking that lead and running with it led her to where she is at now- in the back of a rusty ol pickup making her way to some nowhere small town to find some guy her mom use to hook up with.

They passed a sign that reassured her she was in the right place, Charming, CA. The truck began to slow when they grew closer to the outline of the town. She hopped out with her great big army bag slung over her shoulder and across her chest. She thanked the gentlemen for the ride, and attempted to give them some money, which they kindly refused. She was hoping they would, she was running low on funds, and hating calling people for help. If she didn't get a good lead on her mother soon, she was going to have to make camp somewhere until she got herself some bread.

She began walking the main street hoping to find the motel she googled earlier when she came across someone that looked familiar. It wasn't the tall long haired blonde, but the vest he was wearing. She pulled out her phone and looked at the text she was sent by the person who told her about Cassandra and Charming. Yep, that was it, the description of the 'Cut' matched what she was looking at.

Allowing her heart to swell with hope she jogged up to the man who was walking from the convenient store to his motorcycle. Before he could hop on she shouted, "Hey, Hey sir" he didn't turn around. So louder she shouted, "Blondie in the black vest!"

Jackson Teller looked around until he saw the source of the insulting words. When he saw the beautiful, lightly caramel skinned woman with long wavy black hair flying behind her as she ran up to him he stopped himself from asking who in the hell she thought she was talking to. "Can I help you, darlin'?" he quickly stepped into his suave tone.

Hands on her knees she began to catch her breath. "Your- your jacket there," She stood but was still breathing hard.

"Yeah, what about it," he gave her a small smile as he tilted his head, sneaking a better look at her through his shades. She was wearing dark jeans, chucks, and a dark gray long sleeve v-neck shirt that gave him a good view of her rack when she had bent down and allowed the huge back she was carrying to rest on the ground.

"I need to find someone, he's uh…" Now that she got his attention she didn't know how to go about asking him if he knew the guy she was looking for. She didn't want to be rude or make enemies when she hasn't even been in town for five minutes and she figured she might have done just that when he turned around at first to answer her. If she wanted to get anywhere with this lead, she knew she had to start off on good grounds, take it slow. "You know what, never mind. I just thought you looked familiar, I'm sorry for wasting your time, sir." She smiled brightly and turned quickly at the same time.

"Wait a minute, are you sure? I might be able to help you find who you're looking for." He stepped towards her. He didn't want her to leave his sight just yet.

She turned around but kept walking, backwards hoping she wouldn't embarrass herself and trip flat on her ass. Waving it off she said, "Nope. Sorry- someone completely different, not even from around here I think," now she was rambling and digging herself a deeper hole. _'Shit!' _she thought to herself _'Just shut up now Ezzy!'_. "Thanks though! I'll make sure to leave good comments with the concierge about the kind and helpful people here when I head out," she laughed awkwardly and walked faster away.

Jax couldn't help but smile at this odd woman who looked like she just stepped out of a model magazine. She wasn't tall, maybe 5'6 or 5'7. Her hair was long and wavy kept falling in her face due to the wind. He couldn't help it, but he knew there was something about her that was going to bug the fuck out of him, not that he didn't have enough on his plate already. He headed back to his bike, but couldn't help looking over his shoulder to see where she was headed. He got on his bike, put on his helmet and took off to the hospital where he was going to see his son who had just been released from surgery a few days ago and was being held in the incubator.

Ezzy couldn't believe she was about to fuck up her chances at finding her mom already! She just got here and already she lost her damn mind. Her fast reactions to her own impulses are something she had gotten from her mom and mostly proved to be a bad thing. She didn't want to raise any red flags, she wanted to be in and out, hopefully on a trail that will lead her to her mother before noon tomorrow. She decided she would find the motel, settle there, go find this garage where she should be able to find this guy, get what she needs out of him, and be gone. This was her plan in a nutshell. Time to execute.

…

My Note: Hoped you liked this first chapter. I'm setting it right before season 1 episode 3. I'm trying to run it along with the story line as exact as possible, but I'll make some changes here and there- you know, to you all on your toes. Please Review, and I'll see you next chapter. Thanks guys for reading, Imagine.


	2. Chapter 2

My Note: So glad you're into this story, It's been kind of hard writing for a drama like SOA but I'm getting into the groove of it. Hope you stick with me. This chapter you get to see who Esmeralda came into Charming looking for! I hope you enjoy, and please Review! Thanks readers, Imagine.

…

Ezzy threw her bag on the chair as she stepped inside her cheap motel room and then she threw herself on the mattress. It was only two in the afternoon, but she hadn't slept for a couple days, at least not anything longer than 45 minutes. She took a 4 hour nap, showered, changed and walked up to the front desk. "Hey, can you tell me where I can find any mechanic shops around here?" she asked the acne covered post teen sitting behind the counter. He dropped the papers he was holding when she walked in, out of fright, surprise or nerves she couldn't tell. Neither could he, he was to embarrassed that he was thinking dirty thoughts about her from when he first seen her earlier when she checked in.

"Um, um- yeah sure. Well there's only one but uh, it's called um, um," he picked up the papers and put them on the counter, "Teller-Morrow, just down the street to the right and then you'll need to…" He continued tell her how to get there. He was trying hard not to stare at her. He wasn't used to seeing someone so…exotic at least not in Charming.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." She smiled and waved goodbye. She was wearing gray ankle booties, dark skinny jeans, a light gray half sleeved sweat shirt and a burgundy cord jacket. Her hair was less wild now that it was wet and she wore a grey headband.

She followed his directions until she found herself face to face with the TM garage. She inhaled, exhaled and set forth through the gates to the main building. It was beginning to get dark, there were a few bikes lined against the side, she was now hoping that one of them didn't belong to the cutie she ran into earlier. She'd love to avoid that if she could.

Juice, Half Sack, Chibs, and Bobby stood outside around the picnic tables going over the day's events. Clay, Jax, Piney and Tig were inside the clubhouse. Half Sack noticed her first, the girl without a car coming to the garage… "Yo, guys- who's that?"

"Don't know," said the Scottsman, "To late to be for the garage, no pick ups listed, eh?"

"Not that I know of, but I have been kind of busy today, what with having to help get rid of a couple of Tig's playmates and all" Juice said sarcastically which was rewarded by a laugh and slap against the head by Chibs.

"Sure is a good lookin piece of ass though, new sweet butt?" Bobby said rubbing his chin.

"Whoever, or whatever she is, I'll figure it out." Juice said cheesing. He walked up to her followed by whistles coming from his 3 brothers behind him. He turned around and gave them the finger but laughed it off till he came face to face with her. "How can I help you, ma'am?"

Ezzy had all of the sudden gotten nervous. Her contact told her that these aren't the kind of people you want to know everything about you, but also not people you want to lie to. She wasn't sure how to approach this, so she went for it. "I'm looking for someone. His name is Alex Trager?" she ended on a high note, hoping she sounded more innocent and helpless than she was.

Juice laughed, "Tig?" she just shrugged with a confused smile. He nodded and yelled behind him to Half Sack, "Sack! Go get Tig!" he looked back to her and looked her up and down. He could see she was more beautiful now that he was closer to her. "I'm Juice, by the way." He continued to smile.

Ezzy not knowing what to do just smiled back and decided to be polite. "I'm Esmeralda."

"Like the Hunch Back of Notre Dame?" He asked with a new found cheer in his voice.

She nodded and sincerely smiled, "Yeah, my mom loved to be creative."

"I like it." He said.

"Thanks,"she found herself becoming more comfortable around him. Maybe talking to this Alex guy wouldn't be so bad. Looking over his shoulder, she seen the Sack guy being followed by another that was coming towards them. "Is that Alex Trager? "

"Yup, that's our Tig." Juice said looking back to make sure it was him.

…

Tig was inside talking to the Clay and Piney when Clay got a phone call from Gemma saying they better get their asses to the house if they wanna be fed when prospect called out for him saying there was some broad asking for him. He couldn't remember giving any bitch a reason call on him, unless it was one of his daughters or his bitch of an ex-wife. "Who is it?" he yelled at Half Sack.

"Not sure, but she's cute!" he was standing in the door way holding the door open.

"God Tigger, can't you keep it in our god damn pants?" Jax made fun of him.

"I'm offended, how could you ask such a thing?" Tig replied taking a shot and following the prospect outside to his guest. When he first spotted her, he thought to himself, _'Is that her? No, impossible…It couldn't be, could it?' _As he got closer he realized it wasn't her, she was too young, and her hair wasn't the same. But god damn, she had to have something to do with his Cassandra. "Can I help you?" he said quite rudely to the girl.

She was taken back at first by his greeting, but decided if he was willing to get to the point, then who was she to slow this down. "You're Alex Trager?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Esmeralda. I'm Cassandra Galavarda's daughter. You know her don't you? My mother?" she asked hopefully but sternly.

"Cassandra doesn't have a daughter." He said mostly to himself. How old was this girl? Should he be worried? He was usually careful with condoms but damn, she had to be at least 20 years old, and back then especially with Cassandra he tended to get caught up in the moment more than was safe.

"Uh, yeah- she does! And you're looking at her." She stated. Ezzy crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow.

"No. No way- Cass would have told me if she had a kid." He said shaking his head not believing it.

"Look Mister. I'm not here to argue with you since you've clearly got a screw loose up there," she pointed her to head. "But I know my mother came through this way and considering you look like the type of douche she'd shack up with, I need to know what you know about where she's at now."

Tig was about to say something when Clay, Jax and Piney walked out. Clay shouted, "Get your asses over to the house before Gemma has all our balls. Food is almost ready." He looked up to Tig talking to a hot piece of ass. She could get a man in trouble. "Who's your friend," he said to Tig while nodding at the girl.

Jax caught sight of Ezzy the same time she caught sight of him. She internally moaned hoping he wouldn't remember or mention earlier, not knowing if he would think it suspicious she made her way here after their little run in. Ezzy looked quickly back to Tig hoping to get this over with. Tig said before she could say anything, "No one. I'll meet you guys over there." He ushered Ezzy to the picnic tables with his hand guiding her on her back.

Ezzy gladly followed him out of view of the cute blonde, and away from the rest of the guys. They all got on their bikes and began to head out, but she couldn't help but notice the blonde taking his time getting to his bike and leaving, with his eyes on her and Tig the entire time.

"When did my mother come through here?" Ezzy asked as soon as they reached the tables.

Tig turned around and ran a hand through his hair. "Will you quit calling her that? It's weird." He had a crazy look in his eyes. Or maybe that's just how his eyes always look. Either way- she wanted to the information out of him fast so she could get back to the motel. It was getting darker and darker out and she wasn't comfortable walking through any town at night.

"Well, when?" she asked briskly.

"She came through this way about 7 or 8 months ago." He looked at her closely now. "You look a lot like her…" Ezzy didn't know how to respond to his last comment. He didn't give her time, "Is she in trouble?"

Ezzy knew how to answer this, "Yeah- with me!" she ran a hand through her hair. _'8 months? That long? Fuck! Can't catch a break anywhere!' _"Did she tell you where she was headed, by any chance?" hope crept in her voice.

Tig shook his head beginning to feel sorry for the girl, "No sorry. She split just as quick as she showed up. What's this about anyways?"

Ezzy tried hard to hold back the tears that threatened to come. She turned away from him so he couldn't see, "She took off a few years ago- she didn't tell me where she was going. I thought she'd call or write or something, but nothing so far." She put her head down and held her hand to eyes hoping if she pressed hard enough she could force them back. "You were my last hope. I tried everyone…someone said she contacted them when she was here with you, but that's it."

Tig was confused and uncomfortable. He hated when bitches cried or got emotional. One of the reasons why he like Cass was because she was good at hiding all that emotional shit. He was confused at the situation- Cass having a daughter and not telling him, but he wasn't surprised that she had taken off. That was just a part of Cass. "She always takes off, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself." He hesitantly place a hand on her shoulder trying to console her, but all it did was creep the both of them out.

"What are you doing?" she said raising her head and looking at his hand on her shoulder.

"No idea, I hate when women get all emotional and shit." He said removing his hand.

"I bet." She said stepping around to face him. "Thanks anyways Mr. Trager." She began to walk around him back towards the street when he stopped her.

"Wait, uh- what was your name again? Little Cass?"

"Esmeralda. Ezzy for short." She said not slowing down.

"Wait a minute, will ya!?" she stopped. But he didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't just let her go, not Cass's daughter. "Look, your mom, she's okay. When she was here- she was like her old self, didn't have a worry in the world."

"Wow, that makes me feel a lot better. My mother deserts me and doesn't feel anything about it but her old cheery fucking self!" she said letting a few tears slip.

"No- no that's not what I meant. What I was trying to say-"

"It's fine. She obviously doesn't care about me, why should I care about her, huh?" Ezzy said getting louder. She couldn't believe how hot she was getting over this. It was her mother, the one person in her life who she knew was always going to be there for her. Now she was nowhere to be found, and obviously not wanting to be sought out since she made her trail damn near invisible. Perhaps if circumstances were different she would let her mom continue on her path of self-building and self-destruction without her interfering but the circumstances were what they were. She was a scared little girl who needed her mom.

Her tears fell freely with no barrier. Tig couldn't help but think of his own daughters. Is this how they thought of him- not caring? Worthless as a parent? He made a note to try and call them later or at least find out how they're doing. "Cass maybe a lot of things, but a bad mother isn't one of them." he said.

"How would you know?" she spat at him. "You didn't even know she had a kid for christ's sake!"

"I know Cass! Better than anyone, and she wouldn't just disappear without ever coming back, trust me."

"Trust you? I trusted her, and she's my mother." She shook her head in defeat. "I'm done." She said quietly. "Thanks again, you've helped more than you know."

"Ezzy stop, you're not going to talk about your mother like that, not here!" Why was he sounding like such a pussy right now? _'Pretty soon I'm gonna grow a 2__nd__ pair of lips!'_ he thought. But he knew Cass would kick his ass if he just let her daughter go without getting more from her, anything. He didn't feel right letting it end here.

She shook her head and smiled at the thought of this stranger defending his mom but continued to walk straight ahead. "Let me get you a bite to eat at least, yeah?"

She stopped. She was hungry. And maybe she could learn more about what made this man so attached to her mother.

"You don't have to." She said.

She accepted faster than he thought she would. She must have something up her sleeve. "Nah, I want to. Come on." He walked to his bike and handed her a helmet. "You ever ride before?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She got on behind him and grabbed his cut on the sides.

…

Jax couldn't believe it, the woman from earlier wanted to speak to Tig? Wonder what that shit's about. He was curious now…but from the look on her face he didn't think he should mention their meet earlier. He decided to figure out what she wanted and who she was from Tig later.

They had gotten to Gemma's and Clay's house in time for the women to announce food was about to be served. They got around the table, chatted and waited for the women to finish bringing out the food. Gemma noticed Tig was gone, "Where's Tiggy?" she asked the room.

"Talking to some hot piece of ass at the clubhouse," Chibs said laughing with Juice.

"Didn't you idiots just take care of his last 'pieces of ass'?" she said to the guys out of ear shot of everyone else.

"What can we say- our boy works fast." Clay smiled as he wrapped an arm around Gemma's waist pulling her to his lap.

…

Tig and Ezzy arrived at a diner on the edge of town- turns out she didn't have anything up her sleeve, she was just really hungry. Ezzy ordered a double burger, extra fries, a salad, a soda and a cup of water. Tig just sat across from her with his sandwhich and chips trying not to gawk.

"So, how old are you?" He asked her.

"Not old enough." She read his mind, "you're not my father."

"'Not old enough' what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I don't remember you from when my mom began dating again after she found out she was pregnant, and you're nothing like how she describes him. Although I could see a few similarities, but nothing solid."

She wiped her mouth and took a gulp of soda. He asked, "Next question: When's the last time you ate?"

She looked at him, looked back at her plate and sat up embarrassed. "Not that long ago. Next question?"

"Your cool with me asking you questions?" he asked a little surprised.

"Well you are buying me dinner, and only if you're okay with me asking you some of my own."

He studied her for a minute before agreeing, "Deal. Your exact age?"

"21."

"Why are you so worried about finding your mom? She in danger or something?"

"No, just um, I'm not use to being away from her this long." She laughed slightly knowing she sounds like a lost child. Deep down she was. "Ever since I was born, it's just been the two of us. She hooks up with some guy and when it goes bad or looks like it could go bad, we pack up and head to another town, another state. We went to Europe once. Mom's boyfriend moved a lot of business and he brought us with him. He wasn't bad- but mom decided that he worked to much and what he did was too boring for her. We moved a lot. And then three years ago…" she didn't know if she was getting to personal, but one look at him told her it was okay to go on. "When I was 18 and she broke up with her boyfriend, it was time to hit the road again, but I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay in Colorado, it was the first time I said anything against packing up and leaving, she wasn't expecting it- and she didn't take it well."

"Why did you stay?"

She thought about it a moment, "I fell in love." And she smiled.

'_I'm think I'm gonna puke.'_ He said as he dropped his sandwhich and downed his beer. "Why are you looking for her now then?"

"Like I said, she's my mom. How am I not gonna know where she's at?" She said trying to avoid eye contact.

Tig didn't believe her. But let her have that. "So you stayed cause you were 'In love'" he made a face, "Why did you leave?"

Her face grew serious, and she casted her eyes to the table. "I guess I just fell out of it." He looked at her still not believing her. "Hey, I'm a woman! We have that right just as much as you do," She grabbed her cup and waved it towards him before she took a drink.

"He hurt you?" His voice was serious.

She looked at him with furrowed brows. "If you'd like to know the personal details of my relationship, you got 2 more dinners to buy. That's a third date convo, Trager."

"I told you, call me Tig. Everyone does." Momentarily forgetting his previous question.

"I don't know, I might get that confused with Tick." She made a thinking face, "I guess either works." She smiled.

So did he, "Smart ass. Just like your mom." Her smile faded slightly but she kept it there for benefit's sake. Tig out of questions for the time being decided, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"How exactly did you know my mom?"

"She was here when I got here in Charming and joined the club." He motioned to his Cut. That's all he said.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"Gotta give me more than that busta," she said leaning back against the booth crossing her arms.

"We use to mess around, okay. Happy?"

"Not surprised."

"Next?"

Ezzy was quiet, pushing around the few remaining fries with her fork. "Can you just tell me everything you know about her?" she was too shy to look up at him. "Please?"

"She was smart as hell, a tough cookie. She was always trying to go on some adventure, till she hit 18 and she was gone. Took off and haven't seen her since 8 months ago." He noticed the tears welling up and falling from the girl's eyes. To make her feel better, "She was also a conniving bitch, who only cared about herself." Ezzy laughed at that knowing what he was trying to do.

"Thanks."

"She's a grown woman, she doesn't need you keeping tabs on her, checking up on her." He said with a soft tone.

"I know she doesn't need me." Tears fell again. "But I need her." Tig didn't know what to say. He's a man for christ's sake. He doesn't even talk to his own daughters. "I know it seems like your talking to a brick wall, my ex use to feel the same way. But she's my mom. She's all the family I have, I don't remember ever being away from her more than a day, and after 18 years she's gone for 3 years and no trace to follow. I feel like…like my world has been shaken up and I need my mom to fix it like she always does."

"You're mom isn't your only family you know," Tig said causing Ezzy to look at him curiously.

"What do you mean? She said she was an only child, her dad died in the war and her mom got sick." Ezzy wouldn't believe her mom lied to her.

"Her uncle, he's SAMCRO, original 9 in fact."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's the name of the motorcycle club," he motioned to his Cut again. "Your mother's uncle, her father's brother, was Lenny. They had different dad's I think, but still- they were in the army together and everything. Lenny came back, helped with the club and took care of your grandma and your mom till she died. Had his hands full with Cass till she took off. I'm guessin had you not long after." He took another drink of his beer.

"Lenny? Is he still around? Can I meet him?" she asked scooting closer to her seat.

"Not sure. He's in Prison, don't know if they reinstated his visitation rights, but don't worry, I'll make sure he gets the message that Cass's daughter is back home in Charming."

"Actually, don't tell him. I'm not staying." She said leaning back. That's the second time today she got her hopes shot down.

"What do you mean you're not staying?" Tig hated to admit it but this girl was growing on him. "You already said that you don't have anymore leads on your mother, and you obviously don't have anywhere else to go." She was about to open her mouth to retort but he stopped her. "You'll stay here. At least here you know she'll have something to come back for, and you have people to watch over you."

"I don't need anyone to watch over me, I'm 21 years old."

"You're still a baby! We'll figure out the details tomorrow."

"You're just lucky I was looking to settle to save some dough." She was stubborn as hell, just like Cass. "But as soon as I can, I'm heading outta town."

"To find your mom?"

"No, I'm done looking for her. Like you said, she's a big girl…and so am I." she played with her napkin.

"Good, cause it would have been a waste anyways. If anyone knows how to hide and stay hidden, it's that bitch."

Ezzy laughed. "Thanks, Tig"

"Don't gotta thank me, hun." He said in his best manly tone.

She laughed it off. "You must have really loved her."

"What did you say?" he asked, looking surprised and taken off guard.

"I said, you must have really loved her." She looked into his face for his reaction.

He didn't say anything for a long time. He finally broke her stare and looked out the window, "I did."

…

My Note: You like? Let me know in a Review. I do feel like i have a lot to work on as a writer, but i couldn't hold back- i had to get this uploaded. I hope I portrayed Tig and the guys in a good light. When I think of them just talking with each other I see them joking, and harassing one another constantly which reminds me so much of me and my friends. Thanks readers, Imagine.


	3. Chapter 3

My Note: Hope you guys are enjoying! I only own my Ezzy and Cassandra, all else is SOA, none of which belongs to me. Please Review! Thanks, Imagine!

…

"Where you staying for the night, lil girl?" Tig teased as he took a tooth pick between his teeth. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something special about this little girl, it reminded him of his own daughters, the ones he rarely got to see. They had finished eating, he paid and now they're walking out of the diner heading towards his bike.

"Well, ol' man, I'm staying at that motel on the other side of town. Think your bike can make it that far?" she teased back.

His eyes grew serious, "Hey! You can insult me all you want- but you leave my bike out of it!" he said pointing at her.

Ezzy's smile disappeared and she grew defensive and kinda scared- _ 'I knew there was something crazy about this guy, he's probably fucking Bi-Polar!'_. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" but stopped abruptly when Tig started laughing. She hid the smile that wanted so badly to break her face. "Asshole," she huffed as she walked past him to the bike and grabbed the helmet.

...

Clay hung up his cell after getting Tig's voicemail for the second time after dinner. He shook his head and walked back to the living room where the guys were sitting talking and smoking cigarettes while finishing their beers. Jax has been keeping an eye on the door waiting for Tig to come through himself so he was also noticing when Clay would pick up cell and be most likely calling his SAA. Jax took a swig of his beer and asked Clay carelessly, "Where's that prick at?"

Clay looked up at him and as he sat in his chair pulling out a cigar and shrugged, "Ain't pickin up."

"Fuck, that guy works fast!" Chibs laughed elbowing Bobby next to him.

"She was hot too! Hope she's a new addition to the sweet butts," Juiced grinned as he nudged Jax who was sitting next to him. "Wouldn't mind hittin that every now and then."

Jax just smiled shook his head. She was hot, no denying, but the girl obviously wasn't from around here and most likely never even think about getting in any of their beds. These dicks just couldn't give it a break sometimes.

They continued to talk about sweet butts and whatever else. They spoke little of club business especially when outside of Church or the clubhouse/garage, but this was the Prez's house, what place was safer, but then again, the feds were probably thinking the same thing. Besides, they pretty much had a plan for what to do about their nords/mayans dilemma. Still, all the while Jax couldn't help but think back to the stranger he ran into earlier that day and again at the club.

…

"Can't believe you're staying in this crappy motel," Tig said as he turned off his bike.

Ezzy hopped off and handed him his helmet. "It's not like you got a lot to choose from around here, it was either this place or the bench at the bus stop. And I don't know about you, but I have standards." She smiled and so did he as he looked around to see what the atmosphere of this place was like. He didn't like the idea of dropping of Cass's daughter in a dump. "Thanks for dinner, and telling me about my mom." She said with sincerity in her voice.

He nodded, "What's your next move?"

"Why do you care?" she asked exhausted with a hand on her hip. She didn't say it to be rude, she was curious. She just met this man, why should he be concerned?

"Because you're family. You're Cassandra Galavarda's daughter which makes you the great niece of Lenny Janowitz- first 9. The Sons take care of family."

She thought hard for minute. She doesn't even know these guys, and at first glance, she can tell she doesn't want anything to do with a motorcycle club. She's had enough to do with any 'clubs' or questionable activity. She just wants to figure out her next few moves and get on with her life. "I don't know," she said regarding his question. "But I'm running low on cash and considering I have no idea where I'm going after this, I think I'm just going to stay and try to collect. You know any places hiring?"

"I'll look into it. Give me your phone." She handed it to him. He noticed it was old and raggedy but he programed his number in anyways and called his cell to get hers. "I'll call you tomorrow, I should have something for ya by then."

"Thanks again Tig. You know you don't have to do any of this, right?" she put her phone in her back pocket.

"If Cass found out you were here and I wasn't doing everything in my power to help ya out- she'd shove her fist so far down my throat, I'll be shittin her fake nails out for a week."

They said goodbye and Ezzy went to her room to call it a night. As she walked in she looked down at her watch, "Fuck!" she ran to her bag and found her bottle of pills. She popped her daily dose and shook her head. She was not gonna get use to this.

…

Tig returned to the clubhouse and walked in passing some of the guys sitting at the bar barely noticing them. His mind was too preoccupied with Ezzy and Cass that it took him a minute to realize Half Sack was calling him. "What do you want fruit cake?" he barked at the prospect.

"Clay said call him asap." The prospect had become unphased by their rude demeanor.

"Damn it," Tig said as he checked his pre-paid. There were 3 missed calls, and a text from his Prez. He walked to his dorm and called Clay, "Hey Clay, apologize to Gem for me, will ya?"

"You're gonna have to face her yourself. Look you're a grown man and I'm not gonna tell you where you can stick your dick, but we don't need anymore shit brewin that involves some exotic pussy that you can't hold down." Clay sounded tired and little upset.

"Clay it's not what you think, trust me." He walked to his bathroom and threw water on his face as he ran a hand over it.

"Yeah, it never is."

"I'll explain more in the morning." They hung up and Tig walked back out to the bar, and ordered, "Prospect! Drink, now!"

Half Sack poured the drink and slid it to him, followed by another one he would be asked for. The guys started in Tig with Juice starting it off, "So, she a screamer?" he smiled.

Tig looked at him with those cold blue eyes before he could get the glass to his lips and set it back down. "You want me to make you scream?" he said menacingly staring him down with those cold blue eyes.

Juice's retarded smile faded, "Sorry man, I just thought-"

"You think too much!" Tig cut him off. He took both shots, snatched the bottle from Sack and walked outside.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Chibs asked from his stool.

"She must be somebody." Bobby shrugged wondering why that girl looked so damn familiar.

…

Tig sat outside on the bench with the bottle held tight in his grasp. He hadn't even taken a drink, he just felt more comfortable with it in his grasp. He thought about Ezzy, and what Cass would say he should do. It's not like he owed her anything, he shouldn't care about what happens to her. She's a grown woman. But Cass would want him to look out for her.

Cass looked just like Ezzy, but taller, and lighter skinned. Ezzy had thicker and more wild hair than her mother, but there was no mistake, Ezzy was Cassandra's daughter. But who's the girl's sperm donor? That irked Tig the most, but he couldn't blame Cass, she was a grown woman who was no stranger to a man's bed. But damn, a kid and she didn't tell him?

Cassandra left Charming behind when she was 18. He didn't know that she ended up getting pregnant and having a kid. She never mentioned it when she called a few times a year to check in on things. She only asked how he was doing, the guys, Gemma. She always asked him to keep their calls to himself, no one had to know, especially her uncle. He hated lying to Lenny, but knew if Cass found out he let her Uncle know anything about her, he wouldn't hear from her again.

It's not like Lenny and Cass were on bad terms. They just never got along. Cass was never one to obey the rules, but her mom didn't discipline her and let her do as she pleased. It's not like she was a delinquent, she just enjoyed partying and being out all hours of the night. Lenny was a strict kind of guy and he hated the way his sister in law had let the girl grow up with no discipline. He always got after his sister in law which upset Cass cause her mother felt like she was a bad mother when she didn't discipline her daughter and a bad mother when she did. When her mother died, Cass tried her hardest to stay away from her uncle and have him not involved in her life. He tried to step in and be her dad, but the 17 year old was not one to be told what to do. When Cass turned 18, she hopped in her father's cherished 73 Camaro and was gone.

She called Gemma a few times, but mostly asked for money. Tig wondered now if Gemma knew about Esmeralda, the more he thinks about it, he highly doubts it. Gemma would have made her bring the girl here to be raised. Other than that, Cass hasn't had anything to do with Charming or set foot in the town since she came 8 months ago.

_Tig had gotten a text telling him to meet someone very special at a park in Charming. It told him they'd be there, he just had to look. He didn't tell anybody where he was going, but he was pissed when he got there. He didn't like surprises, and didn't want to feel like a dumbass when he walked into a potential trap. But when he got there he got flashbacks of being here before, and with his heart racing he took the chance to walk to a certain bench in a certain corner of the park. There in 'their' spot, he found her. _

_Cassandra Galavarda was sitting with her legs crossed, twisting loose strands of hair between her fingers. She was so beautiful, the most beautiful girl in Charming- always has been. Her slanted eyes, high cheek bones, and slim figure with curves in the right places. It was difficult to not be attracted to her, doesn't matter if you're a chick or a dick. She was wearing a light purple peasant top and dark skinny jeans with pointy knee high black boots. She looked fucking georgous._

_When Cass caught sight of Tig, she jumped up and practically ran into his arms. "Tigger! I missed you so much!" He held her tight and was too shocked to say anything at first. Too many things were running through his mind to think straight. What the hell was she doing here? Why now? He wanted to start in on her, asking her question after question and getting down to the bottom of it, but once he took in the smell of her hair anything previous flew out the window. Her hair smelled just like it used to so long ago. He remembered holding her at night, her head resting on his chest and he would just lay there and smell her hair all night long. When he first met Cass when he came to Charming, he had a woman who was soon to be his wife and his first daughter with his second on the way. None of that mattered when he first laid eyes on Cassandra. He held on to her every night they could be together, every chance they got and he didn't want to let her go. _

"_Cass…what are you doing here?" he said still hugging her._

_She stepped back and with her arms around his neck she said, "What? I can't come home to see my favorite guy?" She had a low husky voice that every man found sexy, and a twinkle in her eye that brought Tig to his knees everytime. Her hair fell in her face, and he pulled it behind her ear._

"_No warning?" He grew suspicious. "You in trouble?" Now that he looked closer, he could tell she looked a little sad, stressed. She was trying to hide it. _

_She shook her head. "Me? In trouble? And I thought you knew me better than that." She smiled hugging him tighter. "What's on your agenda today, Tigger? Think you can spare a day for your little 'Bed Bug'?" He used to call her his Bed Bug- he liked to joke that as soon as he got her in his bed, she never left. _

"_Anything for you, babe." He smiled like a little school boy. He took her for a ride on his bike, but not through Charming. She had explained that she didn't want anyone to know she was here. He took her a few towns over and they got a bite to eat. They talked about a few places she's been, but not where she was headed. Tig had hoped she was deciding to stick around for a bit. _

_They walked around and talked. She was the only person that could get that guy to talk like a normal person, not about club business, pussy or drugs/alcohol. She asked him about his daughters, ex-wife, she even wondered how her uncle was doing. Tig told her everything, he did most of the talking. She remained quiet, looking like she was drifting off every now and then with her mind somewhere else. "I'm glad you're still there for you daughters, Tigger." She said staring straight ahead. _

"_I'm not really. They call when they need money, I give it to em." He said with his arm around her shoulder._

"_That's more than a lot of parents." She held the hand that was hanging over her shoulder as she wrapped her other arm around his waist._

_That night they spent together in Tig's bed at his place. It wasn't much but it was away from the clubhouse and club members. Tig stayed in the top part of a duplex that was just about 10 minutes away from the clubhouse. Cassandra refused to go to the clubhouse, but he wouldn't take her there. The noise he was going to make her make, he didn't want his brothers hearing her, it was only for him. _

_After they fucked, they showered together- fucked again, and got back into bed. Cass's head rested on his chest, just like it used to when they were younger. "I missed you," she said, sobs hidden in her voice. _

"_Same here," Tig said while rubbing circles into the small of her back. By the time he woke up that next day- she was gone. She left a note: 'Sorry I couldn't say goodbye, you looked to at peace. There's somewhere I have to be. But I'll stay in contact, love ya babe.'_

Tig hadn't heard from her since. He felt pissed at Cass for leaving, but more upset now that he knew what she was running from- her own daughter. _'She really is a bitch, ain't she?'_ he thought. _'Fuck her then.'_ He decided then that if Cass wasn't going to take care of her daughter, he would. He didn't know if it was the alcohol in him, but he knew this was something he had to do. His own daughters didn't want anything to do with him, but hell that's his own fault, maybe he could make up for it with Esmeralda.

He put the bottle he still held onto down on the table and headed for his bike. He hoped on and rode straight to his place. As soon as he walked through the door he began cleaning up. He began picking up the living room, mostly his clothes and some clothes of the bitches he's brought back here. He went to the kitchen- through the dishes all in the overly crowded sink and left them. He cleaned out his bedroom, getting most of the guy shit out, his guns, drugs, bottles.

After making sure it looked at least halfway decent he called Ezzy's cell. She answered it without checking to see who it was- she was still asleep. "What?" she said groggily.

"I found a place for you to stay, I'll pick you up in the morning, okay?"

"Tig?"

"Be outside with all your shit at 11." He hung up. She through the cell back on the table rolled over and closed her eyes but couldn't get back to sleep.

She couldn't help but think that she was being too hasty. She didn't even know the guy, or the town- but her mother did. If her mom was to come back to any place she's ever been- it would be her home town, right?

...

My Note: Kind of excited about the flashback to when he saw Cass for the last time. Hope you like. Imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

My Note: I tried getting this up before the premiere tonight, but I got caught up in the Live Chat with the SOA cast on FXnetwork online! I gotta s/o a thanks for the love you're giving my story- it means so much, keeps me writing! Hope you enjoy! Please Review. I do not own SOA.

…

Tig was a man of his word, he'd shown up right on time to pick Esmeralda up in the tow truck. They stopped at a dinner and grabbed some breakfast for the two of them and they ate it on the way to his place. When he walked inside he dropped her army bag he insisted on carrying on to the couch. "This is my palace." He announced holding his arms out wide.

Ezzy walked in hesitantly behind him. She wasn't expecting this…'palace'. The living room they walked into consisted of 2 sofas, a coffee table and a small pitiful recliner all of which took up 80% of the room. There was a nice, and obviously out of place, plazma on some stocked up crates that made the room look even more confused about itself. "It's nice." She commented falsely with a smile.

He nodded in pride without looking at her but around the room praising his own new found capability to clean. "Let me show you the rest of the place." He said. He Tig led her to the kitchen, "This is where food is supposed to be made. I don't use it much obviously, but the fridge." He opened it up to show her. "This shelf here," he pointed to the entire middle section, "is all for my beer. Don't even think about touchin em', I'll light you on fire."

"Copy that." She said giving him a lazy salute and following him loyally back to the front room.

He led her down the hallway. On the left was the bathroom, which was small but had a toilet and shower that she was thankful for. Across from it was the only bedroom. Tig said, "This is where the magic is made." He walked in and picked up a few shirts he had missed earlier, tossing them into the laundry basket in the corner of the bathroom.

"Oh, I bet." She said nodding, not looking around it much. She didn't feel like she needed the exclusive tour of his bedroom when she doesn't plan on ever being in it. "So I can pick from either sofa?" she asked looking back down the hallway towards her two choices. Neither were obviously made to be slept on everynight, but they'd do.

"What are you talking about? You're gonna be sleeping in here." He said gesturing to the bed nonchalantly.

"In your dreams!" Ezzy exclaimed going on the defense. "I don't know what sick idea you got in the twisted head of yours, but there is no way I'm sleeping with you-"

"Will you shut the hell up!" Tig shouted, finally realizing why she getting rowdy all of the sudden. "I don't wanna sleep with you!"

Ezzy realizing her assumption could be mistaken quickly descended from her arousal, "Then what do you think is going to happen?"

Tig a little furious now spat, "I'm staying at the clubhouse while you stay here! I'm not here that much anyways."

To stubborn to acknowledge that she was wrong, she just crossed her arms and turned away from him. "I'm not planning on being here that long, and I don't want to put you out."

"You're not putting me out, god dammit are all you fucking women the same?! I just said I'm not here that much anyways."

"You could just be saying that because you don't want me to feel bad." She said looking down at her feet.

In that moment all of Tig's anger left him. She looked just like his little girls did when they were little and were in trouble. He remembered why he was being so nice to her. "Your mom is really important to me. And I'd do anything for her, which means helping you." He looked away, not use to being this personal, at least not to a woman or to one that's not Cass. He was use to crow eaters and hookers. Not little girls.

Getting that she wasn't going to be making much progress she said, "Thanks," and carefully stepped into the room to check it out.

"Yeah, well I gotta get to the clubhouse, got shit to do. I'll be by later to see how you're doing." He pulled a wad of money out of his pocket, pulled some bills free and threw them on the coffee table as he made his way to the door with her not far behind him. "Get what you need, there's a market a few blocks that way," he pointed to the right and walked out the door without looking back.

Ezzy watched the door shut behind Tig and inhaled deeply. She took in the place around her and picked up the money. "Holy shit," she said to herself. $300 she was holding. She looked around the room like someone was watching her, then she stuffed the money in her pocket looked in the cabinets for cleaning supplies and the bathroom for essentials and took off down the street.

…

When Tig returned to the garage he was confronted by Clay. "What's up with the pussy from last night? You kick it to the curb or we got something else to clean up?" his President asked him.

Tig shook his head. "You assholes are just not gonna let that go are ya?"

"Well?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Look, she's uh- she's Cassandra's daughter?" Tig said unable to look him in the face.

It took Clay a few seconds, "Lenny's Cassandra?" Tig nodded. "He never said she had a daughter."

"Lenny doesn't know." He looked at the older man

"But you know?" his curious eyes covered by his dark sunglasses.

"I just found out yesterday. She's here looking for her mom. Guess Cass split, now she's MIA."

"The girl leave then?" Tig didn't answer. When Clay didn't get a response from Tig, he right away figured he did something stupid, "Where she at, Tiggy?"

"She's at my place," Tig said looking everywhere else but at him.

"What are you thinking? We got a load of shit on our door step, and you're making it twice as heavy keeping her here. You know what Gem's gonna do, how she's gonna take it when she finds out about her?"

Tig just shook his head, "She was trying to leave, but I couldn't let her. She had nowhere else to go, Clay."

Something clicked for Clay just then, "How old is she?"

Tig looked at him then with his serious cold eyes, "She's not mine. The girl is 21. I was locked up before Cass left- kid ain't mine."

"Good, last thing we need is you caught in the middle of 'who's my daddy?' bullshit." Clay said rubbing his nose. "Well, you're telling Gemma." And he walked away.

Tig jerked his head in Clays direction and shouted after him, "I thought you could tell her!"

Clay shouted back over his shoulder, "You're keeping the kid, she's your responsibility."

…

It took Tig the whole day of thinking how he was going to bring up the situation to Gemma. The club had other shit to deal with so he had to tell her soon cause telling her later might cause a shit ton more of problems for them all. He was already making her apart of his life, which meant now she was apart of the Club's life. He didn't want to make the transition any harder than it already had to be. But he knew Gemma was going to be hurt that Cass never told her about Ezzy. Gemma practically help raise Cass, was always there for her, especially after her mom died. To find out Cass had a kid, a daughter no less, and kept her secret from them all- it was going to drive Gemma through the roof. But then again he could just be overreacting. Cass told Gem everything, except for where she's been her most of her life. But there was a possibility that Gemma could already know about Esmeralda and would bust his balls if she finds out he waited this long to tell the kid was here.

'_Alright I'm going for it'_ Tig thought as he immediately tossed the wrench he was working with down in the open tool draw and walked into the office with a determined expression. He pushed the door open with force that it startled Gemma, "What the hell Trager!" She exclaimed with a hand over her heart. "You know I already got heart problems. What do you want?"

"Sorry Gem. But there's something I gotta tell you." He shut the door. "Did you know Cassandra had a daughter?"

Gemma's eyes went wide. She sure as hell wasn't expecting that question. "Cass- a daughter? Impossible." She shook her head feverously. "She would have told me."

Tig looked apologetic. "It's true Gem. Her name is Esmeralda. She's at my place, over on 9th street."

Gemma put the papers down she was holding and quickly took off her glasses and tossed them on the table. "She the woman from yesterday?"

"Yeah. She came here looking for Cass, she split a couple years ago on her. She's been trying to look for her, but no such luck."

"Well of course not! Cassandra hasn't been here for over 20 years! I haven't talked to her in over 5 or 6." She leaned back in her chair, one hand on her neck, a look of disbelief covered her face. The other hand she used her hold herself up on the arm of the chair, "How old is the girl?"

"21." Gemma looked quickly at him, knowing what she was about to ask he cut her off, "She ain't mine Gem. I went to jail before she left. Timing ain't right." He looked away from her out the window.

"I wanna meet her." She stood and grabbed her purse.

He looked back to her and stepped in her way. "I don't think that's a good idea. At least not now."

"Why not?" she said not budging.

"Because she's got a lot of information thrown at her already. She should take it all in before we go bombarding her with anything more."

Gemma eyed him for a good minute before she put her purse down and hands on her hips. "Fine." She surrendered too easily.

"Thanks Gem. Look- I'm going to go take care of some stuff for the club, when I get back I'll explain more, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Good, now behave!" he teased as he walked back out the office towards his bike. Clay asked him and a few of the other guys to go take care of something right before he made his way to the office. He told himself he would get this job done, come back to explain more to Gemma then go see how the girl was holding up.

Gemma watched through the blinds as Tig and few other members rode out the gates. When she could no longer hear the rumbling of the bikes, she picked up her purse and headed to her car. "Behave, my ass!" she mumbled.

…

Gemma pulled up to Tig's duplex and cursed the 20 steps that it took to walk up in her heels to get to his door. She knocked loudly, not on purpose but out of anxiety. She couldn't believe Cass had a fucking daughter and didn't think it was important for Gemma to know! How in the hell did she raise a daughter without Gemma knowing? Who helped her?

Ezzy was just finishing cleaning the bathroom when she heard banging at the door. _'If this is the police, I'm gonna kick Tig's ass'_ she thought. She opened the door to find an older woman with highlighted hair and an awesome wardrobe. "May I help you?" she said.

"My name is Gemma." She was in shock. This girl looked just like Cass, but with fuller lips, a little more petite than her mother. "I knew your mother. We were close."

"My mother?" Ezzy was dumbfounded. Had Tig told the whole town she was here. Gemma nodded. "It's nice to meet you, I guess." She didn't really know what to say. She ran a hand through her hair and stepped back and to the side. "You wanna come in?" She doubted Tig would mind- this woman looks like she runs with his kind of people.

"Thought you'd never ask." Gemma said cooly, taking off her shades and walking in past her. She took in the sight of the living room. She's only been here a few times, but each time it looked pretty much the same: clothes thrown everywhere, panties randomly hanging from something, beer bottles and cigarette butts strewn about. "Place looks nice, I'm guessing Tig had nothing to do with that."

"Actually, it wasn't so bad when I got here earlier. I just straightened up a bit, sprayed disinfectant everywhere." She laughed uncertainly. The place wasn't bad at all when she got here, there wasn't much for her to do- which is why didn't take her that long to clean everything.

"Surprise, surprise." Gemma sat on the arm of the couch looking over the girl in front of her. "You look so much like her." She said, barely loud enough for Ezzy to take in. "Your name's Esmeralda?"

"Ezzy for short." She nodded.

"I like it."

"Thanks." They stayed in silence for a few minutes. Gemma looking her over, thinking about over 20 years ago when she had Cassandra here with her. Now she had her daughter. Ezzy just didn't know what to say. She didn't know Gemma, but she could tell she was a boss. Or at least someone you didn't turn away, talk shit to, or piss off. Damn Tig for not warning her. "Can I get you anything, water?"

"Naw I'm fine." She put her purse on the coffee table. "You don't know where your mother is?"

"No," but Gemma crossed her arm and gave her a look that commanded her to continue, "she took off a few years back. I've been looking for her for a while now, but no luck. This was the last place I had."

"Must really have been your last resort then, huh sugar? Considering your mom hasn't been in Charming since before you were born."

Ezzy looked at her confused, "She was here 8 months ago. That's what Tig told me." Gemma's eyes went wide. _'Uh-oh'_ Ezzy thought. She cursed herself after she cursed Tig. Was it a secret?

"Cass was here? In Charming?" she asked standing back up.

Nervous, taking a step back, "Yeah. Tig told me she was here for, like a minute, but took off again." She tried to play it off.

Gemma uncrossed her arms, stood and started pacing. How could that girl be in Charming and not come to see her. "That fucking bitch!" Gemma accidently said out loud. She looked as Ezzy apologetically. She figured the girl would be offended when she called her mom a bitch. Ezzy just shrugged and made a 'It happens' face. "Not on good terms with your mom?"

"We did leave on bad terms, but I didn't think it was so bad that she didn't want to ever see me again."

"What do you mean, what happened?" Gemma said sitting back down stepping into her mother bear mode.

"It's kind of a long story," she bit her lip. Then to get back at Tig, "Want a beer?" Gemma nodded. Ezzy told her everything, at least all of which she told Tig. When Gemma asked her why she left Colorado finally, she danced around it. Gemma caught the dance, but allowed it since the girl had every right to have her own secrets, devil knows she did. When she returned and handed Gemma her beer, she grabbed her phone and checked the time, "Excuse me for a minute?" she asked and stepped into the hallway, dug in her bag and grabbed a handful of pills. She looked at the beer she still had in her hand for herself, shrugged and threw the pills in her mouth that was soon followed by a big gulp of something she wasn't supposed to be taking with these exact pills.

When she returned Gemma said, "Well, Cassandra seems to have turned out to be a real cunt then."

"We all have our bad days." Ezzy couldn't help but agree.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Gemma said leaning back on the sofa.

…

Tig had just gotten back to the garage with a few of the guys. He jumped off his bike and went straight to the office but Gemma wasn't there. "Fuck!" he slapped the door as he pushed himself away from it and ran towards his bike. He knew exactly where she was.

"What's up?!" Clay shouted. Watching as Tig ran to his bike and hopped back on.

"Ask your woman!" Tig shouted back before starting it and driving off.

…

Gemma and Ezzy were on their 2nd beers talking about Tig and Cassandra now. Gemma filled her in on their past together. Apparently Tig was soon to be married with a toddler girl and one on the way when he first met Cassandra. His woman preferred to keep her little family away from SAMCRO so Tig pretty much had free reign. She was younger than then him, but nobody really took notice, except for Lenny. But Lenny was so involved into the club that they were able to get by without his constant interference. Gemma couldn't say anything about their relationship if she wanted to. Both of her husbands were exceptionally older than her. It was when Cassandra left that TIg finally married his daughters' mother, but they divorced not long after.

Ezzy asked about why her mom left, she wanted to know if there was more than what Tig had to say. Did it have to do with him? Gemma explained that her departure was sudden, but not necessarily unexpected. "Your mom, she had this light." She explained. "She needed to let it shine." She laughed at herself. "We always knew she was meant to be in some big city or somewhere on the road. This small town wasn't enough for her. It was just a matter of time after her mom died."

Gemma also told Ezzy about her grandmother, Cass's mom, Lorraine. She told her the little of what she knew about her father, Howard, and Lenny. "You think you wanna go see him?" Gemma asked.

Ezzy looked away, "Don't know yet."

"You got time."

Ezzy didn't respond. She didn't want to give any impression of her intentions on staying in Charming. They heard someone running up the stairs to the front door. They both looked up towards it and in came running Tig, "Ezzy! You ok-" he took one look at the girls sitting there on the sofa, they looked relaxed and comfortable, and like they've just been talking. He started to smile at his own overreaction. Then he noticed it.

"Are You Drinking My BEER?!"

…

My Note: Life rule #312: Never get between a man and his beer! Wow, this 1st episode of SOA is intense as HELL! I'm proofing this chapter during commercials, was hoping to get it up sooner, but I hope you lovelies have a good night! Thanks for reading, Imagine.


	5. Chapter 5

My Note: Sorry its been a while. I've been super busy with classes, work and all that jazz. But the good news- I have a handful of the next chapters written, I just need to find a good schedule to slip them to you. Major spoiler alert in my ending note. Don't read ending note if you haven't seen last week's episode! If you haven't seen it- what the hell is wrong with you?! I don't own SOA, love you guys, Imagine!

…

After Tig's little rant about the consumption of his beer and Gemma defying what he said, he stomped back out of the apartment. He still had club business to tend to for Clay. "He sure is a character." Ezzy said watching the door slam after he left finding it difficult to hide her smile.

"They all are." Gemma snorted. Ezzy looked back to her in curiosity and she continued, "You'll find out soon."

She looked a little uncomfortable. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Gemma."

Looking perplexed, "What do you mean, 'not a good idea'? You don't want meet your mother's family?"

Ezzy figured she minus well get it out now. "I don't plan on being here that long. Really- I just need to get some cash and I'm gonna be on my way."

"Thought you're done looking for you mom?"

Ezzy stared at her hands for a moment, "I'll never be done looking for her, not until I know she's okay. She's still my mom. No matter how big of a bitch she is. But I'm not focusing my life on it anymore. I was thinking about heading back to Montana. My mom had a boyfriend up there who said I can come visit anytime- he was one of the good ones." The more she thought about it she decided that would be a possible next move.

"Don't be like her, don't runaway." Gemma said growing serious.

"I'm not running away." Ezzy said confused.

"Yes you are. You're scared, just like she was every time she broke up with a man. She was scared and fearless at the same time. Scared she'll never find someone and fearless of life. It's a bad combination."

Ezzy looked out the window. "These people aren't my family. I don't even know them, they're my mother's family. My one great uncle is in prison."

"Family is more than blood. It's that bond, and we got a hell of a lot of that here." She eyed the young girl down. "You're not going anywhere, not for a while sweetie."

Ezzy stared back at the woman with a confident glow. "You gonna stop me?" she teased.

"Bet your ass I am." She said pulling out a joint. She lit it up, took some in and passed it to Ezzy. After letting it out she said, "I missed out on you growing up, I ain't missing anymore."

Ezzy took some in. She has never had a woman like Gemma in her life before. She reminded her of Cassandra. But Cassandra wasn't so…'strong'. That's the only way she could sum up this woman in front of her. She was strong and confident and definitely the head bitch around here.

"Sure." Ezzy said passing it back to her.

"Damn, you gave in that easy?" Gemma joked and smiled. "At least before when you were gonna fight me about it I had respect for you." They both laughed. Maybe being a part of this woman's family wouldn't be such a bad thing.

…

Tig met up with Clay at the spot where they were going to have a meet with one of their rivals. "What did Gemma do now? Steal your favorite color nail polish?" Clay asked him.

"I told her about Ezzy, Cass's kid." He eyed Clay with mock seriousness. "I told her NOT to go see her, to leave her be until she gets more comfortable here, but no. What does she do? She goes straight there and starts making buddy-buddy with her."

Clay laughed, "You should have saw that coming. If that kid is anything like her mother, you ain't separating them. I'm just surprised Gem didn't shove her boot up your ass when you told her she's been here for nearly a day already."

Tig shrugged, "eh, she'll be pissed when she finds out a little more," referring to Ezzy most likely told her that he had seen Cassandra in Charming no less than a year ago. Clay looked at him curiously, but Tig just shrugged. They both stood from their bikes, along with the other sons when they heard the rumble of their enemy's bikes.

…

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Gemma asked.

"You're looking at it," Ezzy said, red eyed and laid out on the sofa twisted so her feet are lying over the back and against the wall, her head upside down just inches from the floor with her arms wide in gesture. "This and looking for a job. Tig said he'd let me know if hears of anything."

"I'll look into it too. I might even have some work down at the garage for you."

"I can work in a garage. My ex was a mechanic- his life was all about cars."

Gemma smiled, "No not IN the garage- once those guys start seeing you better them in fixing cars, they'll realize they have nothing to live for and probably ride right into a brick wall."

"Well what could I do?" she asked looking glossy eyed at the older lady who sits across from her.

"Those assholes know about cars, but they don't know a damn thing about paperwork! I got a grandson that's going to need a lot of my attention pretty soon, I usually handle the paperwork, but I won't be there as much for a while."

Ezzy took that in and nodded, "I can do that." She grabbed her new beer that now held a straw and took a swig. "I got your back."

"Good, that way we can all keep an eye on you." Gemma smirked.

…

It was late that night when Tig dropped by. He had asked Juice after their meet to run a background check on Cassandra and Esmeralda, just to make sure. He believed her and all, but he knew she was hiding something. He opened his door on 9th street to find Ezzy had cleaned the whole place spotless, way better than he ever could. "Whoa, I think I'm in the wrong palace." He said.

"Nope," Ezzy said walking out the hallway and into the kitchen with her hands full of clean dish towels and rags to put away, "Still your mediocre palace, just scrubbed down with the force of god." He smiled at her and followed her to the kitchen.

"I don't know, now that you cleaned it- got it looking all livable and shit, I think I might have to stay here instead and enjoy it."

"I don't care what you do, it's your place." She turned around to face him, "but just so you know, I'm on my period next week, so you've been warned." She smiled.

His smile disappeared. "Hell no, you can have the place." He joked. "I won't be coming with 100 feet of it."

She laughed. "Gemma said that she could look into some work for me too, said that she could put me to work in the office at the garage if I get desperate."

Tig stood lazily leaning against the counter with his arms crossed as Ezzy began putting the laundry away. It was weird for both of them to seem so comfortable together, but somehow it worked. "That's a good idea, that way we can all keep an eye on you."

Ezzy stood up straight, "That's what she said," she looked at him trying to understand the meaning behind it. "You both know I'm over 20 years old. I don't need anyone keeping an eye on me."

"You're in Charming now, babe. You're always gonna have an eye on you."

"I don't know how much I like that idea," she said truthfully with a hand on her hip.

"Don't care. It's the way it is now." He said as he walked back into the living and flopped down on the couch. "What did Gemma want?"

"You should know," she followed him and sat across from him. "You sent her here."

"Like hell I did. I told her to keep her ass at the garage." He put his feet on top of the coffee table. "She doesn't listen for shit, that woman."

"I like her."

"You would."

"What's supposed to mean?"

"It means all you women are the same. You nag, don't listen and favorite pass time is ball bustin."

"We never start out that way- you men make us what we are." She said in a chipper tone but her smile fell and she looked away from him deep in thought now.

Tig stared at her hard, trying to read her face. _'That must be why she left Colorado. Something must have happened to make her 'fall out of love'.'_ They didn't say anything for a while until Tig broke the silence with, "Did you tell her about Cassandra coming here?"

Ezzy bit her lip and looked at him cautiously, "Was I not supposed to?"

Tig just put his head back and closed his eyes. "She's gonna have my ass."

"Serves you right for hiding it from her," Ezzy said with attitude.

Tig shot his head up and looked at her with surprise, "Fuck's sake, It's starting!"

"What?" Ezzy sat up a little straighter looking around her, surprised and confused, and hard to admit but paranoid.

"You're Gemma's prodigy."

"I'm no one's anything!" she said sitting back in her chair, she couldn't help but smile.

"You say that now. But watch, you're hair will start to high light, your feet are going to grow 6 inch heels and you're gonna be walking all over the men around here." Ezzy couldn't help but laugh at him.

…

"She looks just like Cassandra, Clay!" Gemma said as she took off her boots and her jewelry as she sat on the edge of their bed. Clay was already in bed waiting for her to join him. "I mean, they look just alike. She even has her hoarsy voice. God, Clay, I just can't believe it." Gemma said standing to remove her jeans and shirt.

"Babe, give it a rest and get in bed. I'm in need of my queen" He said with a devilish smile as he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her down.

Gemma didn't even notice his 'need'. She continued, "She said she was only going to stay till she got enough money to move on. I'm pretty sure I can talk her out of it."

Clay huffed at his wife's inability to notice what he was trying to do. He instead sat up in bed and said, "Gem, leave it. This girl, we don't know nothing about her."

"What do you mean? She's Cassandra's daughter! She's family." She finally noticed him.

"She's a stranger. We don't know where she came from or where she's going."

"Neither does she. The girl's lost in life, she needs an anchor. She needs us."

"You mean she needs you?" She looked at him with a cold stare. "Admit it, you want her to replace your Cassandra. She was like a daughter to you, and when she took off it broke your heart. Then you had to find out she went and had a daughter and raised her without you knowing a damn thing about it." Gemma had tears streaming down her face but the stare was still cold as hell. "Just cause she looks like Cassandra, and is a part of her, doesn't mean anything. There is a possibility she is nothing like her."

Gemma was quiet for a long time, it worried Clay. Finally she broke, "I just miss her so much." Clay pulled her into him and held her till she fell asleep.

…

Early the next morning there was a knock on Tig's front door. Ezzy woke up from his bed that now was covered with newly bought sheets and washed blankets. She knew it wasn't Tig, he would have just busted in, but who in the hell would want to piss her off by waking her up at…9 in the morning. _'Ugh,' _she thought. _'Just can't catch a break.' _She got up with her hair in every direction and boy shorts and tank twisted every which way. "What?" she opened the door.

"Not a morning person, I see." Gemma said as she walked past her and into the living room.

"Never was. How may I help you?"

"Don't worry we'll change that." She said putting her purse down on the sofa and walked to the kitchen. "Get ready, we're leaving in 15. I'll make us some coffee." Ezzy was about to open her mouth to object but Gemma cut her off, "Stop right there. You want a job or not?" Gemma looked at her with one hand on the counter.

"Yeah," Ezzy said.

"Then go get ready. We got some shopping to do and errands to run. Then I'm going to take you by the garage."

"oh-okay." Ezzy said trying to comprehend what was happening. Slightly dazed she backed out of the kitchen and headed to the bedroom where she got ready. 20 minutes later they were on the road but Ezzy still had no idea where they were going.

"So, is kidnapping a talent of yours?" she asked the older lady.

Gemma glanced at her sideways, "You hopped in willingly."

"You do realize it's literally impossible to say no to you, and I just met you!" she laughed.

"I may have heard that once or twice," she smiled. Gemma ended up taking her to the mall a town away. "If you're gonna get a job and be working in Charming, you gotta be doing so in style." Gemma smirked.

"I don't feel right letting you buy me clothes." Ezzy said putting the clothes back on the rack that Gemma took off and handed to her to try on.

"Oh, trust me, this is a loan." Gemma snatched the clothes back and laid them in arms for the second time. "You'll work it off."

They shopped for a few hours, Gemma bought lunch and now they were driving around Charming. "Where next?" Ezzy said looking at herself in the visor mirror, checking out the new shades Gemma bought her.

Gemma spared a few seconds to watch Ezzy dote on herself while paying attention to the road. She couldn't help but smile. She looked so much like Cassandra. She's around the age that Cass was when she left…No, she isn't Cass, what is she thinking! But she's the next best thing. She's Cass's daughter and she wasn't going to let this scared little girl runaway from where she's meant to be. "We're going to make a stop at the hospital. There's someone I want you to meet."

…

Jax had been at the clubhouse most of the day. He was tired and had a lot on his mind, what with their warehouse going up in flames and finding out two of their enemies are in bed together. He just wanted to relax and call it day, but there was someone he had to see first. He slipped out of his room, locked the door said goodbye to his brothers, smoothly dislodged the false nailed fingers wanting croweaters, slid on his bike and flew to see his son.

…

My Note: Just Kidding! Actually I had the spoiler alert up, but I didn't even think about those who've just began watching or in different zones, etc. That's my fault and I do apologize. But DUDE! Catch up quick! You have no idea what you're missing! If you need a site to watch all episodes from all seasons, PM me and I will help ya out. Fo Real!


	6. Chapter 6

My Note: I don't own anything Sons related, just my characters. I hope you guys are enjoying! #TeamSOA

…

Ezzy and Gemma were now on the NICU ward. Gemma led her into a dark room where Abel laid in his incubator, looking like a fragile doll. When Ezzy first caught sight of him, she inhaled sharply and paled visibly. Gemma didn't notice her reaction; she was too busy eyeing down Tara who stood on the other side of the hall looking at a clipboard with one of Abel's many nurses. "Give me a minute, sweetie." Gemma said stepping away from Ezzy and walking towards Tara who when she seen her tried to dodge her. "Not getting away that easy, doctor bitch." Gemma mumbled.

When the door shut and Gemma left leaving her alone with the buzzing box that held the most fragile creature she's ever laid eyes on, Ezzy began to hyperventilate. She hasn't been around a baby in months. And this one so fragile reminded her of something she had hoped to forget and never face again. She wanted to turn around and run right out of the hospital. But then she saw him move. His little arm twitched, it looked the size of a pencil. She couldn't help but walk a little closer, with much hesitation. She looked down at him, his eyes were moving beneath his lids. Tubes were sticking out of him from everywhere on his body. "Oh," her heart melted with sympathy and anxiety. "Poor baby."

She stood there for a moment looking at him, and then placed her hand lightly on top of the box. It was warm, and humming. It made her feel a little better that he was surrounded by some source of warmth, and his immediate world wasn't completely soundless. A tear slipped passed her cheek and hit the top of the incubator. She wiped it away the same moment the door opened. "Gem, I'm not feeling to well. Can you-" When she turned around to find Gemma, she actually found Jax. Startled she said, "I'm sorry I thought you were Gemma."

"Nah, didn't see her" Jax shook his head, restraining his surprise at seeing her in his son's hospital room. He looked her up and down, she was wearing skinny jeans rolled up to capris and chucks. She had on a tight fitted navy blue v neck on and her hair hung wildly down past her breasts. She looked startled and anxious shifting from foot to food wringing her hands. He broke the silence, "Didn't think anyone would be here." He couldn't take his eyes off her, he couldn't get his mind off this woman all damn day, and the last place he'd thought he'd see her was most definitely here. "She bring you here?" He gestured to the incubator.

Still a little taken back by his presence, Ezzy looked at what he was gesturing to. "Uh, yeah." She began, "She had to- uh, not sure what she had to do. She just said she'd be right back." She didn't take her eyes off the incubator.

He shook his head as he moved closer to her to get to his son, he knew she must have run into Tara. "You like babies?" he asked laying his hand on his son's incubator.

Ezzy didn't move. She stood where was, a few feet away from them. When she didn't answer he looked at her. She was on the verge of tears. Jax knew how to please a woman in bed that was a fact. Dealing with them when they're not droppin their panties for him was a different story and he'd be first to admit he didn't know a damn thing about it. He didn't know what to do with crying women, but he knew it wasn't a good idea to ask any more questions. Instead he let her be in her own little world while he took a look at his son.

After a few minutes she said in a voice so soft Jax could barely hear, "He's beautiful." Jax looked at her slightly startled.

"Thanks." He smiled down at his son.

"So, he is yours." She stated. She wasn't sure at first, but no man looks at a baby the way he does without there being some sort of connection.

"Yeah, he's all mine." Ezzy couldn't help but smile herself. She moved closer to them. His eyes opened just a little but enough to give her a good look at his eyes.

"Wow, he has your eyes." She didn't mean to say it aloud. She hurriedly looked at him to see if he caught it. From his abnormally large grin, it was obvious he did. She began to feel more awkward and attempted to step back towards the door but he stopped her.

"Don't go." He didn't want her to leave, he wanted her to stay and embarrass herself some more. He got a good laugh out of it, and he needed that laugh. "Tell me more about what me and my son have in common." He teased.

She let out the breath she was holding and ran a nervous hand through her hair. Being in this room, with him and the baby- it was getting to be too much for her. Quickly she said, "I have to get some air," and she began to walk out, but Jax came up to her and grabbed her by the arm.

"You don't gotta leave, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Please stay," he looked back to his son whose arm was moving with a little more motion. "Besides, I think he likes you." She looked at the incubator and noticed the baby was moving his one arm back and forth, but still he looked so weak. She looked longingly at the door, so close to the exit, to fresh air. He didn't relax his hold on her and when her stare met where his hand met her arm, he let go and said, "Come on, at least say goodbye to him."

She nodded very slightly and walked out of Jax's hold. She passed him and walked up the box. She placed her hand back on top and gave him a sad smile. Jax smiled at the fact that his son put a smile on this beautiful woman's face. "Hey baby," she whispered to him. "What's your name, huh?" she looked around the box for a name tag.

Jax answered her, "Abel."

"What?" she asked, almost forgetting he was in the room.

"His name is Abel." Jax had put his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

"Oh…Abel," she tested the name on her lips. "It's strong."

Jax nodded. "That's what I was going for." He smiled. "I'm Jax."

She looked from Abel to him, "I'm Ezzy."

"Nice to meet you, Ezzy."

She began to grow more comfortable in the room. She smiled at him, "Right back at you,"

…

After Gemma got done hounding Tara about trying to push her way back into Jax's life she headed back to Abel's room. When she passed the window she noticed more than one body in there with the baby. She got a closer look and noticed it was her son. He was talking to Ezzy, but Ezzy look severely uncomfortable, _'What is he saying to her?'_ she began to get defensive and was about to make her way in there when she saw Jax hold her by the arm and grow serious. _'What is going on in there?' _She wanted to find out, but she couldn't move her feet. She was dying to see how this was going to turn out.

She watched Jax smile that damned smile at her. It reminded her of his father. Then when Ezzy walked to the incubator and laid her hand on top and seen the way Jackson looked at her, she knew how to keep Esmeralda in Charming.

"Hey, I see you met my son." Gemma said walking into the room, interrupting the two who were in conversation.

Ezzy looked between Gemma and Jax and said to Abel, "Yeah, he's adorable."

Jax busted out laughing, "She's not talking about the baby, darlin'."

Ezzy looked to Gemma in confusion who was trying not to laugh herself. "That's my grandson." She pointed to the incubator. "The retard here, is my son." She pointed to Jax as she walked over to him to give him a hug.

"Right," Ezzy said embarrassed again. "Well, he's adorable too," she tried to pull it off.

Gemma smiled, "I know, that's why he's so dangerous." Jax feigned being hurt.

With a smile that didn't reach her eyes, Ezzy watched the scene. She didn't want them to see past her façade. She interrupted their polite banter, "Gem, if you don't mind, I'm not feeling too good. I'm gonna head back to Tig's." Ezzy said taking her hand off the incubator and heading towards the door. Jax and Gemma both looked surprised, they could tell something was up, but didn't want to call her out.

"But sweetie, we just got here." Gemma wasn't going to let her walk, and she wanted to see her grandson. Besides she wanted to see what there was between her and her son.

"I know," she said getting closer to the door, looking back at the duo she said, "You should stay. I'll see you tomorrow." She just really wanted to get the hell out of there.

Jax looking between his mother and Ezzy said, "I'll take you back,"

Ezzy stopped, still holding the door open, trying her hardest to smoothly inch out, "No you just got here too. I don't mind walking, it's not that far." She said, nearly all the way out now.

"I was here earlier for 3 hours, besides I was on my way home myself." He answered pulling out his keys, eyeing her with a 'seriously?' look noticing her attempt at a quick but inefficient getaway and his head cocked.

Gemma seeing her opportunity jumped at it, "Ezzy, let him take you. It's not often he gets to play the gentlemen."

Ezzy seeing she was fighting a losing battle agreed.

…

They got down to Jax's bike not talking at all when they left the room. Jax tried to get her to open up, but she wouldn't answer with anything other than a nod or the slight shake of her head. He let it go deciding that maybe the ride on the back of his bike will open her up, cause god knows he sure as hell wanted to. He stole glances at her out of the corner of his eye, but she wasn't the shy smiling girl he bumped into on the street. She was sullen now, with a distant look taking over her face. He led her to his bike and he hopped on handing her his helmet. "Here ya go, darlin'."

"Thanks," she said wearily. She clipped it in place, put her hands on his shoulder to steady herself as she got into place behind him, moving with caution. As soon as she touched him, her previous surly thoughts floated away leaving her completely aware of how close she is to this amazingly alluring man. Nervous, she sat a little further back than she thought was safe. She wasn't as close as she could have been and she didn't wrap her arms around his waist like she wanted to. Instead she rode with him like she did with Tig. Jax wasn't too excited about that. He eyed her out of the corner of his sunglasses and shook his head when she just shrugged at him. He could tell this girl was interested, or at least was. He wanted to know what was up with her, he needed a good fuck, and there was something about her telling him he wouldn't regret taking her bed.

The whole ride to Tig's place, Jax couldn't deny it- he was taking a few unnecessary twists and turns. He took a corner a little sharp once or twice, causing Ezzy to hold on tighter and scoot a little closer. At first she didn't notice, her mind was still up with Abel in the room, but then after the fourth or fifth time she began pinch him through the front of his hoodie where he wasn't protected by his Cut. Jax just smiled and flexed his arms while rolling his shoulders causing Ezzy to feel slight pang in the bottom of her abdomen.

'_No, Ez!'_ she scolded herself, _'Remember what happened last time you fell head over heels for the first bad boy with a wicked smile.'_ She shook her head reminded herself not to think too much into it. He was handsome, really handsome, and she was a woman with needs, and she needed her own good fuck. Hell, if she was being honest, she was desperate for a good fuck. But she wasn't going to bring herself to that part of her past again. She just wanted to make it back to Tig's, as soon as possible and away from this compelling man.

When they pulled up to Tig's duplex Ezzy had hopped off before he could come to a complete stop. "Whoa- you know that's dangerous right?" he said seriously to her while he was turning off the bike. She had already taken off the helmet.

"Yeah, and so is driving carelessly!" she shot back giving him a dirty look.

"I knew what I was doing," he said defensively but smoothly. He had a conceited smile on his face that at the moment Ezzy didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or slap it off his smug face.

"Oh really, is that what you would have told the paramedics after they scraped us up from the side of the road?!" she tossed the helmet at him hitting him square in the chest and sneered, "Thanks for the ride."

Jax sat their wide-eyed staring after her. She had already turned and was half way to the stairs when Jax shouted, "Your Welcome!" at her back. Then he mumbled, "you ungrateful bitch." Who did she think she was? Women would kill to ride bitch on his bike, literally! She wants to act like a stuck up prick, fine with him. He gots pussy to choose from and better things to do. But he had to admit, he didn't have better things on his mind.

…

My Note: Hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to Review :)


	7. Chapter 7

My Note: I'm sorry it's been forever, guys! My flash drive that had the next five chapters for this story and a dozen plus chapters of other stories I've been working on decided to quit working on me! I've been in a funk about writing since, but there's no hope for its revival sooo I guess I'll be starting from scratch. I do not own this Sons of Anarchy of which you speak of.

…

Tig returned to his place to check on Ezzy. When Gemma met him at the garage she told him Ezzy went back to the apartment because she wasn't feeling good. The feeling of being responsible for her overtook him once again and he hopped on his bike and headed her way.

Appearing in the apartment, Tig looked around, but Ezzy was nowhere in sight. He couldn't even hear her. He moved to the kitchen then to the bedroom but she wasn't there. The door to the bathroom was closed, and when he tried it he found it locked. He knocked and called for her, but the deadly silence made him nervous. He shouted her name a few more times, and banged harder, but still no response. With no other choice, he stepped back and kicked the door in, hoping she was out of range of the aftermath.

The door gave way, and he rushed in to find Ezzy passed out, knees on the floor and leaning over the toilet. Her head hung over her arm in a way that had Tig even more worried. "Holy fucking shit, Ezzy!" He rushed to her side and took her into his arms. She didn't move. He checked for a pulse, but his adrenaline running so high he couldn't tell if the pacing rhythm was hers or his. He bent his head to her chest and listened for a heartbeat or for the rhythm of her breathing. He thought he felt it, but he couldn't be for sure. He was too nervous. Dragging out his cellphone he dialed 911.

…

Gemma and Jax ran into the emergency room to find half the club surrounding Tig who was shouting at the nurses at the reception desk, "What the fuck do you mean you can't tell me anything!? I'm family, god damnit!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Trager, but she's in with the doctors right now. You'll have to wait, family or not." The nurse said calmly but looked frightened.

Tig opened his mouth to say more, but Gemma interrupted him, "Tig, what the hell happened?" Bobby called Jax from the road saying that they were all heading to the hospital- Tig was there with Ezzy. All Bobby said was that Ezzy was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance and nothing more. When Jax pulled up, so did Gemma- Bobby called her before him, but Jax's house was closer than the garage.

"Gemma," Tig exclaimed as he saw her. He met her halfway and gripped her by the arms, "I went to see if she was feeling okay, and I find her passed out in the bathroom. She wasn't responding, and these fuck-face doctors here aren't telling me anything!" He shouted loud enough for the nurses to hear the last part.

"Wasn't responding?" Gemma was confused, shaking her head. Ezzy told her she wasn't feeling well, how serious was it? It was Gemma's turn to harass the nurses at reception. While Gemma went to harass the nurses, Tig at her side like a faithful sidekick, Jax decided to take it upon himself to find out more information. Quietly slipping away from the group, he made his way to the elevators. He went up to the floor his son was on, but didn't head in the direction of his room. He went to the front desk and asked the first nurse he saw if she could page Dr. Knowles for him, it was important.

No less than five minutes later, Tara showed up. "Jax, what's wrong?" She looked towards Abel's room but Jax got her attention.

"It's not Abel. The club has someone here in the hospital, family. She just got admitted less than an hour ago, but they're not telling us anything. Can you find out and let us know?" He said calmly, but impatience was evident in his eyes.

Stunned, Tara didn't know how to react. She began to nod, but as Jax steered her towards the elevators she began to say, "Jax, if the doctors aren't telling you anything, they probably haven't found exactly what's wrong with her."

Shaking his head, he responded, "Then maybe you can tell us if she's okay, at least." Tara nodded, but grew curious about this girl that had the strongest man she knew so worried. Jax didn't want to admit it, but he blamed himself. He knew she wasn't feeling well, or at least was there when she said it. He also rode like a maniac when he drove her home, which he felt was a factor in what led her to the hospital room she's in now. He felt guilty, and he was worried about the girl that he couldn't get off his mind.

…

Seeing Tara walking up to the group of bikers next to Jax had Gemma temporarily forget why any of them were there. "What the hell-" she began but was quickly put off by her son's determined stare that gave a silent 'Don't start.' Instead, Gemma crossed her arms and cocked a hip as she gave Tara the death stare.

Trying hard not to notice the numerous glares from the notorious group of bikers in the emergency waiting room, Tara walked briskly towards the area she knew they were holding the patient. They got to the swinging doors when Tara turned to Jax and said, "I'll be right back," she looked back to the bikers, and caught Tig's crazy eye, "Make sure your family doesn't cause too much trouble, will you?"

"If Tig doesn't find out what's wrong with her soon, I can't make any promises." Jax shook his head sadly. Tara looked confused but decided she was in deep enough as it is, she doesn't want the details. She was already putting her reputation in jeopardy by leaving her floor during her shift and to help a known or suspicious group of criminals probably didn't add light to the situation either.

"Why did you get her involved?" Gemma asked her son as he walked past her to the other guys, nodding in the direction that Tara just disappeared in. She was mostly thinking of how Tara's undermining whore-like tricks to get Jax back would interfere with her plans to play the perfect match-maker.

Jax stopped in his tracks and looked at her with his menacing blue eyes. "Because she can get us some information. You should be grateful."

Gemma didn't say anything. She just watched him as he continued on his path towards his brothers who were all too far away to hear their little transaction. Tig came up to Gemma and whispered, "What's the doctor cunt doing?"

"Jax asked her to find out what's going on for us." Gemma said without looking at him, still settling from the sting of her son's comment.

…

Continuous beeping was all she heard at first, then inconsistent mumbling back and forth. Her eyelids fluttered open and she was caught off guard by the bright lights. Wearily moving her hand to cover her eyes, the doctors notice her movement. One comes up to her, a nurse, and she softly says, "Easy there, Miss Galavarda. You're in the hospital."

"Why?" Ezzy asked dazily.

"Allow me?" Tara asked just as softly as the nurse spoke. The nurse looked to the doctor for permission and the doctor nodded, having given her full access to the patient's current condition and select past medical history, he felt it was sufficient for Dr. Knowles to speak to patient Galavarda. Both the doctor and nurse happily exited the room trying their best to avoid the emergency waiting room and the anxious bikers awaiting them there.

Tara and Ezzy watch the doctor and nurse head out the door and down the hallway. Tara turned towards the patient bed and sat down next to it. "I'm Dr. Tara Knowles," she began. "I work on the neonatal floor, although upon the request of the family I'll be looking after you during your stay at St. Thomas. Well, at Jax Teller's request."

"Jax Teller? Family?" Ezzy asked, not quite sure what day it even was.

"Uh- SAMCRO." Tara reminded.

"SAMCRO," Ezzy tested the word on her lips. Suddenly she remembered Tig, Gemma and Charming. "SAMCRO." She said more firmly. "Where are they?"

"They're out in the waiting room, waiting anxiously for news that you're okay." Tara said, eyes widening in emphasis on 'waiting anxiously'. "The thing is, are you okay?" she asked skeptically.

"Well you're the doctor. You tell me." Ezzy said, trying to sit up straighter.

"According to your file, you're taking a number of prescribed antidepressants, all of which you shouldn't be taking while you're pregnant." Tara said while looking at the check-board with all of this information.

Ezzy's glare didn't waver under Tara's curious inquisitive tone. "Now that I think of it- I really don't think a Neonatal doctor is needed for my situation. Tell my 'family' that at my own request- you're no longer needed." Ezzy dismissed Tara with a sarcastic smirk.

Tara's woman's instinct wanted to give a snotty remark and leave the bitch of a patient in the dirt to rot, but the doctor in her refused to move from the seat. "Look- I'm only here to help. The pregnancy test says that your 7 weeks along. I'm guessing from your tone that you're quite aware that you're pregnant yet you still choose to take the prescriptions that are notably dangerous to the fetus. You could be causing your baby potential harm, Miss Galavarda."

Turning her head away from the doctor, Ezzy's temper was beginning to get the best of her. "Thank you for your opinion doctor, but in this case it's not needed."

"This is not my opinion, Miss Galavarda. This is fact!" Tara was growing frustrated, but refused to show it. "You're unborn child is at a very high risk of underdevelopment, and-"

Ezzy cut her off and in a very low and menacing voice she said, "Get the hell out of here you nosy bitch, or I'll put your head through the fucking window."

Tara was appalled, but didn't have a choice. This wasn't her area of expertise, persay, but she most definitely didn't need this treatment, especially from someone that she was supposedly doing a favor. "Fine." She got up and left the room.

…

"There's Tara." Bobby was the first to notice Dr. Knowles coming from the back rooms.

Jax stood from the chair he was brooding in and met her halfway. Gemma and Tig were a step behind him. Tig spoke before Jax had a chance to open his mouth. "How is she?"

"She's awake," Tara began. She eyed Jax, "Although, I can't tell you much more than that. She's…" she looked at the ground, "She has requested that I have no part in her case, so I'm going to go back where I belong." She briskly walked past the trio, Tig and Gemma eyeing each other in confusion, Gemma in pride. Jax followed her back to the elevator.

"What do you mean, she requested you off her case?" Jax asked.

At first she wouldn't look at him. "She told me to mind my own fucking business basically. And that's what I should have done." Reaching the elevator, she pushed the button, "Jax, why in the hell did you bring me down here?"

"I was hoping you could give us some information, tell us what happened." He started.

"That's what the doctors here are for." She drug her bangs behind her ear. "I'm a neonatal surgeon, Jax, not a damn psychiatrist!" The elevator opened and she got on. Pushing the button to her floor and turning to face him she said, "If you want to talk about us or your son, then page me. But not again for coo-coo nest in there."

Jax was totally taken aback by what she said, ;psychiatrist', 'coo-coo nest'? Before he could even comprehend what was completely said, the elevator closed and she was gone.

…

Gemma and Tig's eyes followed Tara and Jax, but were quickly averted when they saw Ezzy's original doctor come past reception.

The doctor almost forgot about the demanding bikers waiting for him and by the time he noticed them it was too late to turn back. Tig and Gemma approached him alone, the rest of the bikers hung back out of earshot. The doctor's weary expression and hands up in surrender at Tig's nonstop inquisition marked the beginning of his explanation. "Esmeralda is okay. Her body has been under too much stress for the baby, and the medication she's been taken is suggested to be discontinued while pregnant, which is why we're cutting the prescription now and giving her some over the counter tablets she can take for the time being."

Gemma and Tig stared at each other in disbelief. With a hand over her throat, she asked, "Wait, are you talking about Esmeralda Galavarda? Our Ezzy?"

The doctor nodded and began to say more but his pager went off. "I'm sorry, I have an emergency." He caught the shoulder of a nurse who was walking by and begin giving her orders to follow him to the ambulance entrance.

In a daze, Tig leaned against the wall muttering incoherently to himself. Gemma came up next to him, eyes equally glazed over. In disbelief she asked him, "Did you know?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and dropping it into his hands. "She never said a thing. I thought she was hiding something though."

"Me too," Gemma said, nodding in agreement. "She was dancing around something, but I figured when she got more comfortable here…she'd open up."

When Tig looked up to Gemma his eyes weren't the cold eyes of a killer, they were the worried eyes of a father. "I'm going to see her."

…

"Please," Ezzy heard a nurse saying through her wide open door. "You shouldn't be back here. You have to wait till we move the patient upstairs."

"Screw you Diana Ross." Tig said to the nurse with a large out of control afro. Next thing Ezzy knew, the curly haired man waltzed by looking into every room till he saw her lying in bed. He halted for a short minute, but then made his way in. His face had softened since he seen her. "Ezzy," he said. "How are you feeling?" He cupped the hand of hers that was closer to him in his large one.

"What is going on?" Ezzy asked surprised. She never took Tig for the comforting type. "Why are you holding my hand?"

"The doctor," he began, looking behind him to see Gemma slowly making her way in as well. "He told us why you're here."

Before either Tig or Gemma could say more, Ezzy asked furiously, "What did he tell you?!"

Both Gemma and Tig were surprised by her outburst, but it was Gemma who answered. "He just told us you've been exhausted lately. He said that you're stressed out, basically running on empty."

Tig stared at the older woman in confusion. When Gemma caught his eye, she gave him a look that said 'Leave it.' She could tell that Ezzy didn't want them to know anything she hasn't told them. Gemma was afraid that Ezzy would grow angry enough to take off, and she just couldn't handle that- especially not after finding out the younger girl is pregnant. "Yeah," Tig reluctantly agreed. "Doc said that you need your rest."

Ezzy looked at both of them in relief. She didn't want them to know about the baby. "They said something about keeping me overnight." Ezzy said sitting up further in her bed. She felt more at ease speaking with them. "But there is no way in hell I'm staying here. I hate having doctors prod and poke me." She tried to laugh it off, but neither Tig nor Gemma were in the laughing mood. "Hey Tig," Ezzy asked. "Think you can distract the staff out there while I make my grand escape through the back? I heard some orderly types out there saying they were going for a smoke break out the personal entrance."

Hesitantly Tig said, "I don't think that's a good idea, baby girl. If the doctors really think it's a good idea for you stay, you should."

"You're serious?" Ezzy asked the man in front of her, taking her hand from his. "Tig, the rebel without a cause but to piss on the law, is telling me to follow doctor's orders?" She huffed, "Yeah right. If you're not going to help me shake this place, then I'll skedaddle out of here on my own." She pulled back the covers and stepped off the other side of the bed, away from her visitors.

"Ezzy, please." Gemma pleaded. Stepping closer to the bed she said, "The doctors want to keep a close eye on you, we should let them."

"You don't have to let them do anything." Ezzy said. "It's me they want to stick needles in and take tests on. It's me they want to keep prisoner in here while they try to tell me what I can and cannot do." She slipped the iv slowly out of the crook of her elbow, the blood pressure cuff off her arm and threw the finger doo-dad on the bed with the rest of the gear. She then slipped on her pants that were in the bag on a folding chair in the corner, along with her shirt. She didn't care that Tig was in the room or that the door was open. The beeping of the machines went off as soon as she removed the gear and she knew she had moments before a nurse came in to check on her. "Now if you excuse me," Ezzy began while she slipped on her shoes and adjusted her shirt. "I've got some hospital staff to slip past."

Tig and Gemma just watched eyes-wide at the young girl as she busied herself with getting ready to sneak out of the hospital. Without even a goodbye, she was gone. She just walked out, looked both ways, and went in the opposite direction of where the voices of the nurses were coming from. When what happened finally hit them, Gemma said, "Well if she's not Cass's daughter…" Suppressing a smile, Gemma turned and headed for the door.

Tig grabbed her by the shoulder before she could make her way through. "Why did you lie to her?" he asked incredibly. "Why didn't you tell her we know she's pregnant?"

Stepping back into the room, she answered, "Because when she finds out that we know what she doesn't want us to know, she's gone! And we'll be lucky if we ever hear from her again." Gemma grew even more serious. "I'm not losing her, Tig. And if you care about her half as much I know you do, then you'll keep your mouth shut until the time is right."

"I don't know about this, Gemma." Tig said looking past her to the hallway. He could hear the footsteps of nurses approaching the room.

"We don't have a choice." Gemma looked behind her to see two nurses coming up to the entrance of Ezzy's room. "So keep your mouth shut."

The nurses came up to the room, looked suspiciously at Tig and Gemma who just smiled and walked past. The nurses walked into the room after watching the couple walk peacefully down the hallway back to the waiting room. When they went into the patient's room and found her gone, there wasn't much they could do besides give the doctor a heads up and prepare the room for the next patient.

…

Ezzy had to walk with her head down pass a few nurses and paramedics before she made her way to the side entrance she thought was there. When she finally made it through to the outside world she sucked in a breath of fresh air and shook her hair in the cool evening breeze. The sun was lowering in the sky, enough for her to get a sense of what time it was. She must have only been out for a few hours, she figured.

Making her way around the side of the hospital, Ezzy ran into a particular blonde biker lighting a cigarette by his bike. _'Holy fuck.'_ She thought to herself. She tried to turn around and double back, but Jax spotted her.

"Ezzy?" He asked wondrously. "What the hell?" He looked skeptically from her to the hospital. He approached her with a guilty conscience, but with determination. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine, really." Ezzy said, still a little tense from their earlier encounter. "I wish people would just let it go." She said more to herself then to him.

"They let you out?" he asked knowing that they most likely didn't.

"Yep," Ezzy lied easily. "With a clean bill of health, too." She looked back towards the doors of the emergency room that they were standing not that far from. She was expecting to see Gemma, Tig or both walk out any minute. "Well, I'll see ya around."

"You going back to Tig's?" Jax asked before she could get very far. "Let me give you a ride."

Ezzy laughed sarcastically. "No thanks, Teller. I've been on the back of your bike before. Didn't end well if I recall."

Guilt-ridden, Jax hung his head. "I'm sorry about that, really." He said sincerely looking back up to her. "Please, let me take you home. It's the least I can do."

"The least you could do you already did. You sent that Dr. Knowles to see me, right?" Without letting him answer she continued, "Thanks for that, but try not to do it again- that'll be doing me the real favor." She said turning away from him and heading for the street. She knew she was being rude, but with the day she's had- she really didn't care.

Jax picked up on the attitude, but was getting sick of it. He never had a woman talk to him like that, he sure as hell wasn't starting now. "Quit being a bitch and get on the fucking bike, alright?" he said without looking back towards her. He walked up to his bike, got on and held out the helmet. Before he had the chance to look up, Ezzy grabbed the helmet, scoffed, and settled on behind him.

This time, the ride went much smoother. Ezzy felt a little drained, so after the first turn she felt the need to hang on a little tighter and scoot a little closer. Jax felt her grasp tighten, and her body move closer to his. He relished the feeling of her so close, but also felt like he deserved the tension that was fusing itself between them. Jax pulled up to the curb where he did earlier that day. When she got off and removed the helmet, she didn't throw it back at him this time. "Thanks," she said more heartfelt then she meant to.

"Anytime." Jax said genuinely sorry. He didn't give her his infamous smirk, but instead, let her quietly retreat back to his brother's place.

Ezzy walked inside to her current place of residence without a glance back at the guilt-ridden biker behind her. She entered the apartment and was immediately unsettled by the silence she found. Looking around the room let out a loud sigh and fell onto the couch with her head in her hands. She was sobbing uncontrollably. So much was going through her mind: her past, her present, and her future. The heart clenching feeling of needing her mother to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay flooded her body again. She sat in the dark for hours, crying and remembering.

…

My note: Once again, sorry it took so long. And thank you for the reviews- they really jump started me on writing again! Until next time, Imagine.


	8. Chapter 8

**My Note:** I don't want to dwell too much into club business since we see all that in t.v. so I'm going to scan over that in the story. For my sanity's sake- the timeline got moved up to 2012. Btw, I own nothing of SOA. I'm just a fanatic.

…

Ezzy awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon frying and the sound of laughter erupting from the small apartment's kitchen. She remembers going to sleep alone in the silent apartment, but now it seems to be full of people. Checking the time on her phone, she ran a hand over her face. It's 9 in the morning. Ezzy runs her fingers through her hair and sits up in the bed. Gathering her bearings she remembers the day before and all that entailed with her little hospital visit. She hates being in hospitals, and even worse she hates remembering why.

Ezzy reaches over the side of the bed for her messenger bag. She pulls out a bottle of pills, eyes it and remembers what the doctors and nurses told her yesterday. "These are harmful to the fetus…You could really be harming your child, Miss Galavarda…I suggest over the counter medication, less harmful…Perhaps you should discontinue altogether and go see a therapist?"

Shaking the dark tinted bottle she hears at least half a dozen pills are left. Biting down on her lip she throws the bottle back in her bag without opening it and tosses the bag in the corner of the room. She stands and pulls on the pair of jeans from the day before. Wearing only jeans and a black tank top, Ezzy makes her way towards the bedroom door, preparing herself to meet the laughing people on the other side.

As soon as she opens the door and gets a better whiff of the food cooking, an incredible urge to throw up overcomes her and she made a dash for the bathroom across the hall. Ezzy didn't notice it at first, but the laughter began to subside as soon as she hit her target. After her little episode, she bushes her teeth and washes her face. Ezzy silently and hesitantly made her way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where she finds Gemma at the stove flipping pancakes and removing fried bacon onto a plate. Jax and Tig sit at the small table drinking coffee and smoking cigarettes.

"Good morning, sunshine." Gemma greets the younger girl with a warm smile.

"Morning, everyone." Ezzy gave a half-hearted smile, a little surprised that the crowd she thought she heard was only the trio she talked to at the hospital. Jax held his coffee cup in greeting and Tig just assessed her carefully.

"You get sick in there?" Tig asks lightly trying to hide his concern, nodding towards the restroom.

Embarrassingly she nods, "Yeah…I think I'm allergic to hospitals," she laughs off. Gemma and Tig look knowingly at each other as Ezzy opens the fridge door to pull out a jug of orange juice. Gemma shook her head at Tig, warning him to keep quiet.

"How are you feeling?" Jax asks after taking a sip of his coffee not noticing the silent transaction between his mother and Tig, "Besides the tossin' your cookies?"

"I feel like I can run a marathon." Ezzy responds sarcastically. Ezzy isn't sure if Jax is on her good side or bad side. At the moment, she really doesn't care. But she still hates when people ask her how she is- if she isn't feeling good, she'd make sure to let people know. "I feel just fine, guys."

"Good," Gemma says, wanting to keep the morning on a good note. "I hope you're hungry."

"Actually," Ezzy said sitting down at the table in the one chair left. "I'm starved."

The older woman smiles and makes plates for the three at the table. They all hang out in the kitchen, eating their breakfast and drinking their coffee and juice. After a half hour, Jax gets a phone call that draws him and Tig to the garage to meet with their brothers. "Gotta go," Jax announces to Tig. "Thanks, Ma. Food was delicious, as always." He kisses Gemma on the cheek. Before he walks out of the kitchen, while Tig is saying goodbye to Gemma, he quickly places and hand on Ezzy's shoulder and says, "I'll come by and check on you later."

"No need." Ezzy said, not looking up from her plate, still irritated at people's insistent need to worry about her.

"Doesn't matter," he said as he walked out.

"Seeya, baby girl." Tig said as he walked by, putting both hands on her shoulders and placing a soft and unexpected kiss on the top of her head. Both Gemma and Ezzy were surprised as they watched the two men leave the apartment.

"I think you're really growing on our Tigger there 'baby girl'." Gemma mocked with a loving smile.

"I guess so," Ezzy said uneasily. With a growing smile she didn't know what to do with, "I think the old perv is growing on me too."

…

Tig and Jax met the other club members to talk club business and to make their next move. With no warehouse, they were in need of a new place to store their merchandise. Tig and Jax pulled into the garage together and parked their bikes. The rest of the guys were sitting on the picnic table enjoying the sunny morning's fresh air before having to go to church. Jax and Tig moved towards their brothers who met them and all together headed to the clubhouse.

Jax lowered his voice to speak to Tig so no one else could hear, "The doctors say anything to you about Ezzy?"

"Nah man, nothing. She's just exhausted." Tig shook it off. "Tara say anything to you about her?" he asked curiously.

"No nothing." Jax said shaking his head.

Tig nodded, glad that Tara doesn't know anything or isn't saying anything. Before they reached the clubhouse, Juice came jogging out of it with two files in hand straight to Tig. "Hey Tig," he said. "I got these for you."

Snatching them from the Puerto Rican, Tig flipped threw them. When he sees pictures of Cass and Ezzy, he closes and tucks them under his arm now aware that the files contain information on his girls. _'It's about damn time,'_ Tig thought to himself while giving a crooked eye to the younger brother.

Jax looks curiously at Juice wondering what just transpired. Jax begins slowing his pace slightly and when Tig is a few steps ahead of him, he pulls Juice back which Tig doesn't notice. Tig's mind is on the information hidden within the thin linings in his hands. He make's sure Tig is out of ear shot when he nods Juice to the side a bit. "What's in those files?"

"Tig wanted to check out Cassandra and Esmeralda." He nods towards the dark curly haired biker ahead of them.

"Find anything interesting?" Jax asks trying to hide his excitement. Those weren't exactly thin folders.

Juice opens his mouth to say something, but then quickly closes it. He isn't sure how to answer his vice president's question and isn't sure if Tig would want him too. He knew he looked like he was hiding something and from the look Jax is giving him, he can tell too. Juice cursed himself, but was thankful for Chib's interruption.

"So, Jackie Boy!" Chibs came up and put an arm around Jax, "How's the girl?"

Jax nodded in greeting, "She's fine. Little sick this morning, but she seems okay." He patted the Scottish man on the back.

"Clay had word of her sent to Lenny." Chibs said. "He should be getting back to us soon. I still can't believe he didn't know."

"Yeah, I don't really remember Cassandra, I was 5 or 6 when she took off." Jax said as he lit a cigarette and walked with the others into the clubhouse. "I know that Lenny took it bad though. He'll be happy to hear he's got family out here, besides SAMCRO."

Juice, relieved that he was saved from spilling anything Tig didn't want him too, quickly slipped away from the VP. He's close to Jax and wanted to tell him what he found in the files, but Tig specifically said to keep this shit to himself, and he didn't want to betray his brother, but he didn't want to lie to another brother either. He counted his blessings.

They all walk into church to find Clay already at the head of the table. "Shall we get down to business?"

…

While the boys were having their little morning meeting Gemma decided to pull Ezzy into one of her own.

"Still thinking about taking that job at the garage?" Gemma asked after they finished cleaning the kitchen. She knew asking if the girl was alright would be the wrong move and she also knew that if she wants to find out specifics about Ezzy then she's going to have to ask the right questions.

"I think so," Ezzy says, shrugging she continues, "I mean, I'm still in need of money and Charming is as good a place as any to shack up for a minute and make some cash."

"That's good," Gemma began lighting a cigarette. "I like having you around."

"Really?" Ezzy asks jokingly. "I've been around for a few days, how do you even know I'm good company?"

"I have a 6th sense about people," Gemma smiles, and with an eyebrow arched, "You think you're going to be up to start tomorrow?"

"I can start today," Ezzy says, filling up her glass with more juice. "Just give me an hour to get ready."

Shaking her head Gemma said, "No, sweetie that's fine." Gemma didn't want her working just yet, not until she found out what's up with her and the whole 'baby' situation. "The guys have it handled for today. There's actually a circus just outside of Charming, called Fun Town. I'm supposed to be meeting the guys there this afternoon. You feel up to it?"

"Fun Town?" Ezzy laughs. "Sounds like a plan, stan."

…

Immediately after church Tig takes off to his dorm room leaving his brothers looking quizzical behind him, girl's files in hand. He shuts and locks the door before making himself comfortable on his bed where he opens Cass's file first. The first thing Tig notices is the numerous address changes that Juice was able to find for Cass. There was even a year and half where she went off the grid, and no known address was listed or forwarding address available.

The next thing he notices is Cass's name being flagged by numerous police departments as a known associate for a long list of douchebag petty criminals, most likely ex-boyfriends. Shaking his head in disappointment, he read on. In the winter of 2003 Chicago CPS took Cassandra's 12 year old daughter into their custody, where she remained for 6 months before she was reported as a runaway. The daughter in custody had been in the system, even as a runaway, till she was 18, and her file placed with all the other out-grown children in the system. She was never reported as found, although when she was 17 she was written up for an MIP in Miami.

There was no reason why the kid was taken away, it just said a phone call from the kid's school to the police was made. Besides the kid being taken away, Cassandra had her own run-ins with the police. She was arrested for possession, indecent exposure, driving under the influence, and more misdemeanors that sounded exactly like Cassandra. _'Where was Ezzy when all this was going down?'_

Tig curses himself for not looking into Cassandra years ago. Maybe if he or Gemma had, they'd have known about Ezzy sooner and could have taken care of her better then Cass did. He releases a furious laugh. He wants to drop the file and call Ezzy to find out what the hell happened in the winter of 2003. He wants to ask her why her mother was seen as unfit to raise a child. He wants to know what the fuck is wrong with his Cass.

It took Tig 20 minutes to fully get through Cassandra's entire file. He read everything that Juice was able to pump out, all of which went cold about 4 years ago, a year before Colorado Springs and when she left Ezzy. There was nothing about where she's been since. _'That's too bad, I was hoping to give Ezzy something about her mother,'_ but the more he thought about it, he's glad there's no information about her current whereabouts in here. Even if there were, he isn't so sure he'd even tell her.

Closing Cass's file and tossing it down next to him on the bed, he rubs his tired eyes. Lighting another cigarette he picks up Ezzy's file, but before he could open it a knock on his door startles him. He shouts, "What is it?"

"Zip it up man," Chibs shouts back through the closed door. "Clay wants us, now!" His footsteps could be heard walking back down the hallway. Tig put the file back down and followed his brother.

…

It was quiet again in Tig's small apartment after Gemma leaves to go visit Abel at the hospital. Ezzy isn't sure how much she likes it. She's been getting accustomed to having people around lately. She isn't sure how much she likes that either. Gemma had left hours ago, leaving her to pick up what little littered the apartment, and shower. She sat on the edge of the bed in the one bedroom with her phone in her hand. She had already looked through the ridiculously thin phonebook under the coffee table and wrote down the number she needed. Looking at it now and preparing to dial it, she began to have second thoughts, but she knew what she had to do.

The phone rings twice before some picks up, "Oakland Women's Clinic, how may I help you?"

"Yeah, um," Ezzy stammers, trying to hold back her true emotions. "I need to set up an appointment."

"Sure, sweetie," the nurse began. The sound of shuffling papers could be heard over the line, "A check up?"

"No ma'am," Ezzy hesitates, "I need an abortion."

…

**My Note:** Please review ;)

Until next time, Imagine.


End file.
